Broken Wings
by electrogirl88
Summary: While on a hunt Dean and Sam run into a girl. She's not like any girl, no she's a hunter like them. She's not as cold as most hunters are though when it comes to hunting spirits and demons. Next thing Sam and Dean know they've taken a liking to her SamxOC
1. Meeting the Winchesters

-1Slowly I inched my way up the stairs. A black shotgun was held in my glove covered hands. My outfit consisted of tight dark jeans, which were faded in the front, and a rather large black sweatshirt with the hood over my head. At the moment I was on a hunt, trying to locate a spirit, but I heard voices and…arguing. I glanced at the wood floor to see that a bunch of junk and garbage had been pushed out of the way, as if someone had walked through here.

Steadily I walked down the hall and glanced in each room as I walked past a door. Everyone had a window with the curtain pulled to the side, letting light stream into the cluttered rooms. The only reason I was here was because there were rumors going around the high school that a girl that was killed, and use to go to school with them, was haunting the place. Kids of all kinds were coming here, if anything they were only angering this spirit more.

"Sam we could be hunting better things! This is probably some ghost story these kids made up!" I heard a deep voice snap. The voice was coming from the door on my left, so I pushed myself up against the wall next to. I enjoyed ease dropping to much…

"We need to take this spirit out before some major damage is done to these kids! This wont be that hard!" Another voice remarked. Quietly I checked my gun before I stood up.

"Dean-"

"Sam-"

"Put your guns down," I ordered, stepping into the doorway. Standing before me were two guys around my age, one was taller than the other and had a smarter aura to him. I didn't focus to long on their looks, "I said put the guns down."

"Alright, lets just calm," The shorter one started to talk.

"I find myself rather calm, I mean I'm not the one who's yelling," I remarked smartly. Slowly they both stood up from the ground with their hands in the air, "Do you think I'm stupid? I know you have more weapons than that."

"Oh you got to be kidding me."

"Hey, shorty, I don't know you and you don't know me; so I don't plan to trust you at the moment-" A chill made its way up my spine. I took one step out into the hall to see a couple of papers flutter to the floor, as if someone had ran by. A light breeze made my sweatshirt flutter around me and into the room. The two guys looked at me as if I was crazy, "You didn't feel that…did you?"

"No idea what your talking about," shorty stated. Chills kept shooting up and down my spine. This spirit was not the happiest any more. Papers fluttered into the room as more chills rocketed up my spine. I hated the whole chill thing, it was a sign letting me know a spirit wasn't the happy.

From under my hood I glanced around the room. The wallpaper was torn and falling off in a few places. There was a hearth above a fireplace that was covered in what seemed like an ocean of dust. Like the halls there were papers cluttered all over the floor and stacked in random places. What caught my attention the most was the mirror above the hearth. You almost couldn't notice because it was covered in so much dust.

"Well thanks for the message," I said sarcastically, cocking my gun.

"I think someone's a little crazy-"

"What are you talking about?" The taller one asked. He stared at me with curiosity filled eyes. Lightly I jerked my gun towards them before they turned around, hesitantly. In the mirror, was blood mixed with dust, and the message 'Get out or else'.

"Rose I know you're here. There are no need for threats, why don't we just-" The two guys were flung up against the wall with there feet dangling a couple inches off the ground. The two instantly started struggling as they tried to get to the ground. They both let out gasps for air as their air supply started to lessen, "Do whatever you want with them, I don't care. I'm just here to talk to you." Laying my gun on the ground, everything fell silent…well except for the struggles.

As if nothing was wrong, I sat down on the ground Indian style, and pulled out a book. It was an old book that had been passed from one hunter to another over the generations. I hadn't gotten a chance to read it all so I might as well catch up.

"What do you think your doing?! Get off your ass and help us!" Shorty snapped. I glanced at him for a second before he was slowly lowered to the floor. When their feet touched the ground they fell to their butts, "How'd you?"

"I didn't. You ready to talk now, Rose?" A few papers fluttered before the curtain was flung shut. Lights began to flicker as everything began to shake lightly.

"They killed me," a chilling voice whispered. The lights began to flicker harder as everything began to shake harder. I shut my book and put it back in my pocket. Letting out an irritated sigh I gave her my full attention, I was not in the mood for a hunt today.

"They didn't kill you, it was an accident. You were all a bunch of drunk teenagers playing truth or dare. I know it's not clear for you, but that's your story. Do you want other people to die just so they can suffer like you?" I asked, rather calmly. Papers flew around me violently, obviously showing she didn't agree with me.

"I wont rest until they all suffer what I've suffered!" she yelled, flickering before me. The lights kept flickering as my patients grew thin. In a flash I whipped out a gun and shot her threw the head. She let out a bloody scream as she started to fade away, all the lights breaking.

I could feel stares burning into me as I sat there. Not once did I remove my hood, so they had no idea who I was. Just like any other hunter I ran into, I was going to ignore them and move on to my next job. Snatching my black shotgun off the floor, I dashed out of that room and down the stairs.

"Hey!"

"Wait up!" I heard their shouting. I only got the front door and open it a crack before it was slammed shut again. Right next to my face was a hand, which was blocking me from my exit. A blank expression crossed my face as I glanced at shorty, looking back I saw the other guy not to far.

_Damn my last hunt. If I hadn't hurt my leg I wouldn't be in this situation!_

"We had everything under control, you didn't have to butt-"

"You're a hunter too. Why were you here?" The smarter looking one asked.

"I prefer not to be called a hunter. My names Ashley Sparks, what's yours?" I asked, my manners coming out. No matter how many hunts I've been on, or how hard things have been, I've always seemed to keep my manners.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean Winchester," Sam spoke politely. I turned completely around to them and finally took them in. As I looked at them now I noticed that they were both handsome, but I found myself being attracted to Sam and not just physically.

"What do you think your doing? We're not suppose to tell her our names!" Dean snapped, letting me know that they weren't lying.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Dean. If you'd just take your hand off the door, I could be on my way," I stated, trying to hide behind my tough act. Dean took his hand off the door and watched me as I walked out.

I crossed the dirt path to my truck and reached for the door handle. I stopped though when I heard a creak of a porch board, and felt stares in my back, I turned around. Dean and Sam were watching me as if I was their prey.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked searching both their gazes. Sam's gazed seemed to be searching for answers, while Dean's demanded answers.

"Yeah, just a question. You talked to that spirit, treated her like a kid, why?" Dean asked, letting his hands fly around for extra effect. Letting out a sigh I rubbed my face.

"You do know how spirits come to be," I asked, they both nodded their heads, "They were once human, maybe they still are. I…I just cant help but try and let them make the choice."

"Your different from other hunters," Sam stated, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Yeah, well for it I get pushed around and get called a weakling. You know I shouldn't even be telling you this. I have a grave to find."

"We'll talk more when we meet you there," Sam said, his tone trying to sound firm. He just sounded like a big softy on the inside. I gave an untroubled nod and glided over to my truck. My truck was covered in dust but it's midnight blue paint still shined through.

_Great I had to run into the Winchesters… Things might be interesting._


	2. On The Road For Awhile

-1We all stood above the grave, the fire crackling below us. Everything was silent as we just stood there and watched. All the times I did this the same thing would run through my head. 'What if I could have got them to pass over themselves?'

"Hey, Nancy Drew, you ok over there?" Dean asked, I glanced at him to see that he had that Dean expression. I didn't reply but just stared back at the grave. Dean and Sam shared a look and looked back at me. Sam hesitantly walked over to me, where he now stood stiff next to me.

"Ashley, you ok?" Sam asked, inching closer to me. He was so close to me I was able to feel his breath tingle on my skin, and warmth radiating off of his body.

"One day…I'm going to get a spirit to leave of it's own free will. One day a spirit will understand and cross over," I stated, mesmerized by the fire I had created. It was slowly dieing down and extinguishing any light we had.

"Why do you try?" Dean asked sarcastically, obviously not understanding. I pulled my sweatshirt tighter around me along with my arms. No one ever understand or wanted to. A spirit was a spirit and it needed to be gone, there was no room for giving it a chance.

"If you were a spirit how would you want to die?"

"In an interesting way, it'd grab people's attention," Dean said, still joking around. He didn't understand how I felt.

"Dean-"

"Well unlike you people want to die peacefully, painlessly. Why cant a spirit be the same, want the same?"

"They kill others so it's only right to get-"

"But others kill them," I whispered. Snatching the shovel off the ground I made my way over to the truck. The shovel clattered brutally in the bed of my truck. This is what I get for telling people what I try to do. All I want is for someone to maybe just try and understand and not judge me as someone weak and pathetic.

"Ashley wait! Dean look what you did!!" Sam hollered. Gavel crunched as Sam ran over to me. My back was toward him as my hand rested on the handle of my door. They still hadn't seen what I look like or that tears were streaming down my cheeks. Finally I broke down over a sarcastic jerk, "Ashley, come on don't listen to Dean he's just a sarcastic, immature, man whore."

"Hey now!…I'm a sexy man whore," Dean whispered to himself. I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to hide it, but Sam obviously saw them. He glided over to my side and turned me to him. His callused hands wiped away the tears that were falling down my face. Unlike Dean, Sam was gentle and kind. Dean wasn't even the reason I was crying, but by the way they saw it it probably was.

"Ashley, come on now it's ok," Sam whispered to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just let me go. It's not that important."

"You heard her, Sam. We'll go our way and she'll go hers." Dean walked over to his Impala and got in the driver seat. He stared at us impatiently and waited for Sam. Dean didn't seem to like me when we didn't even know each other.

"I'm not just going to leave you here. Your obviously not feeling the best." Sam glanced at the Impala as he honked the horn. He was quiet for a second before a light bulb seemed to flash in his head. "Wait here," Sam order, jogging over to the Impala and getting in.

**Sam's POV**

"Finally, prince charming, lets-"

"Dean shut up for a second. Can we just…"

"Sammy," Dean growled at me. I glanced at the window to see Ashley with her arms wrapped around herself, looking as if she was holding herself together. Something about her seemed as if she was falling apart, ready to crumble.

"Dean, please, we cant just leave her-"

"Sammy, she's not coming with us!"

"She's a hunter, it's not like she cant take care of herself! I mean look at her, she obviously knows what she's doing!" I snapped at him. My face was hard as I stared at him. Dean watched Ashley out the windshield who stood as still as a rock. The was she stood there made it seem like she could feel our tension.

I glanced at Dean again who was still watching her. Dean seemed to study her, at least letting me know he was thinking about it. Something in me really wanted her to come, to help her.

"Fine…but if she gets in trouble you'll be the one saving her ass!" I jumped out of the car and made my way to Ashley. She didn't move or flinch as I approached her. That sweatshirt was still over her head, and my hands seemed to be tingling just to take it off.

"Ashley, I have a question," I started. Her arms that were wrapped around her waist tightened as I stood in front of her. I got closer to her to see that she was trembling like a leaf in the wind. She was either cold or really upset.

"What is it, Sam?" she whispered. Her voice was quiet and filled with exhaustion.

_Why is she so tired?_

"Why don't you travel with us, just for awhile. I'm sure it would be better than traveling alone, plus Dean really isn't that bad, you just have to get to know him." I knew Dean hit a sore spot when he snapped at Ashley, but I was still hoping she would see past that.

"Lets just find another hunt," she growled, opening the door and getting behind the wheel. Her knuckles were white as she held the steering wheel, waiting for me to step away. She seemed to be stiff and rigid now.

"Does this mean that your going to travel with us?" I asked, hope making it's way into my voice. Her hood moved in my direction a bit, in an ominous way, before it gave a light nod, "Thank you, now just follow Dean. We'll find a place to stay and a hunt."

With that I shut the door and jogged back the Impala. The night air was nippy and made me tighten my jacket around me, but I was ready to choke Dean with it when I hopped in the car. Dean sat there, smirking at me as we sat there. A smart remark was going to come from him…I just knew it.

"You like her," Dean cheered, giving me a playful shove. I glanced at him with a glare before I stared out the windshield. Ashley's midnight blue Toyota sat in front of us, engine running, and exhaust filling the air.

"Dean, don't start."

"You like her, you want to hold her, you want to kiss her, you want to marry her," Dean sang. I glanced at him with a strange look.

"This is coming from the guy who watches Oprah?" Dean instantly shut up and turned on the Impala. Music started blaring and he flew out of this graveyard. A smile was on my face as we sat in silence.

**Ashley's POV **

I followed behind Sam and Dean as they flew down the road. It was the middle of the night and I was exhausted. My head was spinning and my eyes were drooping. As I stared at the break lights of the Impala they would become blurs, almost like a streak of blood on the wall. We were in the middle of no where and we wouldn't be stopping soon. I hadn't slept for days because every time I fell asleep I would hear btheir/b screams.

A loud honk broke me out of my thoughts. My hands flew to the steering wheel as I swerved out of the ditch and back onto the road. My breathing was ragged as I hit the brakes. The Impala was parked maybe two feet in front of me. A whimper escaped me as Dean and Sam got out of the car, Dean slamming his door. They both seemed angry, well I guess my trip with them is over.

Dean's knuckles rapped on the window as he stared in at me. A glare was plastered on his face while Sam looked at me with a hard expression. I glanced back at the steering wheel, letting my thumbs rub it, before I rolled my window down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean yelled at me. We really aren't getting off very well.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't been getting much sleep lately. I swear it's not going to happen-"

"Damn straight it will never happen again! Sam you drive her!" Dean stalked off back to the Impala, slamming the door behind him, and flying off down the road. We were silent until Dean's headlights were barely visible.

"You know you could have just said something. I would have driven if you just asked me to. Now scoot over!" Sam ordered, he opened the door and was ready to hop in, but I wasn't going to move.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself."

"Well at the moment I don't have a ride, and you look like your about to fall over…dead." I let out a sigh, I really was exhausted. Sam crossed his arms while he seemed to tap his foot.

"Alright, fine." I put the truck in park and scooted over to the passenger seat. I shivered at the change of heat in the seat and glanced at Sam. He pushed his way into the driver's seat and started to drive. Sam looked just as tired as me.

Te_ll me I look dead when you look just as dead as me…_

"Just get some sleep."

"I wish I could," I mumbled, Sam seemed to hear me though. He looked over at me with a glare on his face, "Alright I'll try to get some sleep."


	3. Meow

-1**Sam's POV**

Ashley had fallen asleep about 20 minutes ago and was curled up in a ball. Her head lightly leaned against my side, letting her breath tickle my arm. The hood of her sweatshirt was sliding off her face, revealing smooth skin. The temptation to take her hood kept growing in me like I was dehydrated for water. It was almost as if I needed to take her hood off.

Whimpers started to come from Ashley as she began to tremble. I glanced at her to see her hands were full of fists of my shirt. It seemed as if she was scared of something. Lightly I put my hand on her shoulder and started to wake her up.

"Ashley… Hey, Ashley, wake up… Please wake u-" She sat bolt straight like lightening, her hood falling off her head, and her eyes were wide. I think I stopped breathing on the spot. Ashley had this light brunette hair that cascaded around her, and these dark eyes. Her face was slender and looked like silk. Everything would have been perfect about her, except tears were spilling down her eyes, "Ashley, hey, it's ok. I'm right here, your ok."

"No I'm not ok!" She buried her face in her hands as her trembling continued. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at her, this was somewhat of awkward.

"Why are you so worked up?"

"Because they are going to die and there is nothing I can do about it," she spoke like she was reading from a book. The way her voice was so blank it made me look at her. My urge to take off her hood was now replaced by the urge to wipe her tears away. Tears didn't look right on her face.

"Who's going to die?"

"These twins, a little boy and a little girl. The boy's name is, Jack, and the girl's name is Annie. They're going to go on a walk with their dad, whom they call Papa, and they are going to be attacked."

"Attacked? Attacked by what?"

"They are going to be attacked by a werewolf. The werewolf was abandoned by the person who transformed him, so he's wild. When they are attacked it begins to rain, washing away the blood, and leaving no trace that anyone was ever hurt. Meaning that they will never be found," she spoke harshly. It was disturbing how much detail she was going into.

"How do you know so much detail?" I asked. A blank look seemed to wash into her eyes. It was like she was in a daze.

"Because I've been having the same dream for almost two weeks. Every time though I see something new, but I cant figure out where they are at."

"Wait have you had these visions before?" I asked, maybe she was like me, maybe she was a physic.

"Yes, I have. Usually they only last a day or two, or I'm able to stop what happens. This time though…I have no clue where they are, and I'm not going to be able to save them."

"There has to be something, or some kind of clue. I have visions also and every time I get a clue-"

"I know what I see, Sam! I've seen it 27 times with more clear detail and sound every time! Don't tell me there is a clue!" Ashley snapped at me. I've had visions before, but 27 times! I could only imagine the pain she must have felt. When I had my visions there was excruciating pain that rocketed through my head.

Ashley's eyes began to droop while her head began to bob. This vision was causing her to lose sleep and it was taking a toll on her. Rings were evident under her eyes showing just how exhausted she was. Seeing her like this was getting to me and I didn't even know why.

"Look, Ashley, I'm sure we can find them. We'll be able to save the-"

"Sam, have you ever had a vision and then _not_ be able to save the person?" She asked, just staring out the windshield. My gaze also shifted to the night sky, which was overcast with eerie clouds. Dean's Impala was now in front of us instead of in the distance, driving at a steady pace. Hopefully he was going to figure out where we were going soon.

"I don't know, a few," I answered truthfully. She couldn't have had that many visions, and been unable to save them.

"_A few_? I've had 23. 15 children under the age of 16. These were innocent kids, just being dragged into all these supernatural problems. My father and these children are the reasons I hunt these things," she explained, all her emotions were evident in her voice and on her face, especially in her eyes.

"Ashley I know it sounds hard to believe, but Dean and I…we're going to help you. Your not alone in this any more." I took my gaze away from the road and looked at her. She was chewing on her bottom lip as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. For a hunter she really was fragile.

"Do you promise?" she whispered. My gaze shifted back out the windshield as I thought her words over. The last time I made a promise was with Jessica and now she's gone. Ashley was my friend…I had to do this for her.

"I promise." In a flash she clung onto my arm and cried. Her fingers dug into my arm as she buried her face in my arm. She acted as if she had never had anyone, as if she'd been alone this whole time. There was no way Dean or I would be able to relate to her completely.

**Ashley's POV**

I literally fell apart as I held onto Sam. All these things I've been telling him, they were my secrets, my nightmares, and I just went and told him. I'd just met the guy a few hours ago and now he new part of my story. It felt like we had been friends for years though.

Slowly Sam took his arm away from me and wrapped it around me. Again I latched onto his shirt, while I nuzzled into his chest. A filling of safety filled me as I just sat there. In twelve years I hadn't felt safe or worry free. Why couldn't it be like this all the time.

Sam's soft caresses on my arm were starting to lull me to sleep. I was welcoming the sleep, but dreading it at the same time. Hopefully this rest would be different than the rest.

**Few hours later**

"Dean will you shut up! Your going to wake, Ashley!" Sam whispered harshly. I rolled over to feel my face buried in a pillow and tangled in sheets. This felt so relaxing and refreshing.

"Well she needs to get up! We have to find these kids before they put a curse, or spell, or whatever the hell they're doing, on anyone else. I don't exactly plan on waiting on Ms. Sunshine here to wakey wakey!" A hand was placed on my shoulder and began to shake me. The mattress was squeaking below me as I let out a groan, "Come on!"

Slowly I rose out of the bed and stretched. Dean and Sam both stared at me and I looked down. One of them had taken off my sweatshirt and all I had on was my black muscle shirt, which was rather tight. Looking from Dean to Sam, Dean staring at me, and Sam looking the other way, a smirk appeared on my face.

"What's the matter, Dean? Is this turning you on?" I began to bounce up and down on the mattress, letting it squeak loudly. Sam looked the other way while Dean crossed his arms. They were both uncomfortable with this like little kids, "Alright I'll stop. Now what did I hear about spells and curses?"

"There are these local kids, messing with some hoodoo. People have been disappearing but no bodies are coming up. Now lets go!" Dean ordered, walking out the hotel room. Sam stood at the end of the bed and glanced down at me, but a pink tint crossed his cheeks.

"Just hand me my sweatshirt and I'll be good to go." Sam tossed the black sweater at me before following Dean out the door. Energy seemed to flow through me as I bounced out of the bed and into the parking lot. The door slammed shut behind me as I glided down the stairs and over to the Impala.

"Alright, Hoppy, jump in the back seat and lets go!" Dean ordered, getting in and starting the engine up. I was surprised Dean was even letting me any where near his car. Sam sat in the passenger seat, staring at me as I hopped into the backseat.

Dean let out and exasperated sigh as he began his drive. The scenery seemed perfect and peaceful. The weather was sunny as people walked all over the little town. The buildings looked to be older and looked like tourist shops. This place seemed too innocent for anything bad or evil.

"Are you sure there is something supernatural here?" I asked, leaning in between Sam and Dean.

"People are disappearing and we think, it's these kids messing around with some ancient text books. It's happened before so we're checking out this old house, where kids are usually dared to go. Hopefully we'll get some answers," Sam explained, Dean gave a nod as if he was agreeing with his brother. I let out a long 'oh' as I sat quietly. Dean and Sam were obviously uncomfortable with me here. They glanced at each other before they glanced back at me.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You know how long its been since I've had sleep? It's like I'm this HUGE ball of energy, just ready to explode!"

"Wow."

"Great," Dean and Sam mumbled. Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of an abandoned house. It was one floor with a little porch on the front and looked like it was going to fall apart. Seemed just like the place for kids to go on a dare.

"Well this seems a little too familiar," Dean remarked, "Alright lets get this over with."

Sam and I followed Dean out of the car and to the trunk. The whole thing was filled with arsenal, holy water, stakes, crosses, pretty much everything. Dean and Sam grabbed a few things while I just checked over my handgun.

"Alright, we get in and get out, lets not repeat last time," Dean ordered.

Dean made his way up to the door while I stood in front of it, gun pointed and ready to fire. Dean and Sam leaned against each side of the door before I gave them a light nod. With a quick thrust of their elbows the front door flew open.

Three kids met my gaze as they finished up some kind of Latin chant. Everything fell silent as a tingling sensation started in my toes. I glanced down to see a cloud of black smoke emitting at my feet and making it's way up my body. The tingling filled my whole body before I dropped my gun. Something didn't feel very right about this.

"Ashley!!" Dean and Sam yelled.

"Would you guys stop it. I'm fine," I stated, going to put my hands on my hips, but that didn't really work. I glanced down to see that I now had tiny little paws covered in long multi-colored fur. Looking over the rest of my body, I found that I had a long tail coming out of my butt. After seeing my whole body I came to the conclusion that I was now a…cat.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Dean snapped, looking down at me. Sam had a confused look on his face as he looked down at me also. This was just great, a dog would have been awesome, but a cat?! What was I suppose to do as a cat.

"Alright guys if you don't mind could you fix this?"

"Meow meow meow. Ashley we have no idea what your saying!" Dean remarked. Glancing back into the front door I saw all the kids standing there. A hiss made its way out of me as I crouched low to the ground.

"What's wrong with me?!" I yelled at myself, slipping off the top step and tumbling to the ground, "This is not my day!"


	4. Dogs

-1"Well this is interesting," Dean remarked, as we sat in the Impala. I was currently sitting between Dean and Sam and just staring out the windshield. My tail twitched every so often and would grab everyone's attention, "Why a cat? Why couldn't you be a dog, or a bat would have been cool!"

Sam and I turned to him and looked at him as if he was crazy. Personally I think Dean might have been dropped on his head, but I couldn't tell him that at the moment. Ignoring him, Sam shook his head and turned back to the book in his lap. As soon as the kids saw us they took off and left their book on the floor. Sam was trying to find a way to reverse what I'd turned into, but he wasn't having very much luck. He had no idea how or what to do to reverse this. I really didn't want to be a cat for the rest of my life.

A surprised meow escaped me as Dean pinched me on the neck and lifted me in the air. My front paws curled up under my chin as my legs hung their limply. My ears were flat against my head as I looked at him innocently.

"Well she's rather cute. Maybe we should just keep her like this," Dean joked, I gave him a warning growl, but all he did was chuckle at me more.

"I'm thinking that with time, this spell might wear off. So in the mean time we'll just have to be…patient."

Dean started to scratch under my neck and like an instant reaction, I began to purr. It took me a moment but I snapped out of it and hissed at him. Dean's chuckling was starting to get on my nerves, "Well lets go get a kitty collar, a scratching post, and we'll be good to go!"

"YOU JERK!" To them it probably came out as a mix of a hiss and growl. Sam snatched me from Dean, before he placed me in his lap. The hair on my back stood straight up as I hissed/growled at Dean.

"In the Egyptian pyramids cats were known as good luck charms, but calico cats were known to do many different things. It was said that for every different shade of color on their fur something good was suppose to happen."

"Dude how do you remember all these things?" Dean asked, looking at Sam strangely. Sam glared at him before he started to scratch me behind the ear. Instantly all my muscles relaxed and I melted into his touch, "Haha looks like someone likes to be scratched behind the ear!" I hissed at Dean before crawling out of Sam's lap. I curled up in a ball between them as I thought how to fix this.

_There has to be some kind of spell or potion to fix this. I'm sure Ellen would know something, but of course I cant exactly call her! There is no way Dean is going to fix this, so Sam I'm hoping you can._

"Lets stop somewhere to eat, and figure this out. Either people have been turning into animals or the kids really aren't behind this and it's something else," Sam said, glancing down at me. I wrapped my tail tighter around me and waited for this ride to be over.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Dean parked in front of a diner before getting out. He made his way over to the entrance before I finally got out. Ashley hopped right after me and followed close by me. I wasn't going to get use to her being a…cat.

As soon as we sat down a waiter appeared at our table. She was about the same height as Dean, with blonde hair, and a short tight skirt. Instantly she took a liking to Dean and was falling for his 'flirtatious' charm.

"Well hello how may I take-- I'm sorry but animals aren't aloud in here. I'm going to have to ask you to put it out," she stated, her voice sounded like it was on helium. She seemed just like Dean's type.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that." Dean plucked Ashley off the floor by the scruff of her neck. He sauntered his way over to the entrance and opened the door. Not even being gentle, he tossed Ashley on the ground and walked back over to our table. The way he was acting towards her was starting to piss me off.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir, but there are stray dogs in this area. They might hurt-"

"Don't worry she'll be fine, now lets get some grub! I'm going to take a cheese burger. Sam, what'll you have?" I just shook my head and glanced out the door. The door was made of glass, so I was able to see Ashley sitting there. She kept glancing around nervously as she watched us.

"Dean, you don't have to be so ruff with her," I snapped at him. He didn't really seem to care, all he was doing was watching our stupid waiter, "Dean, we need to focus!"

"Hey, excuse me, waiter. Yes, thank you. I was just wondering are there very many pets, or stray animals, in the area?" Dean asked, looking towards me with a smug look on his face.

"Well there are the local stray dogs and household pets, but there aren't that many animals around here. Why do you ask?"

"We were just wondering, thanks," I said, she walked back behind the counter and disappeared into the kitchen. Dean was sipping on a beer that he seemed to have brought in with him. It seemed way to early for a drink, "So if there aren't that many animals, then it cant be the kids. It has to be something else, but what?"

"Maybe it's not something superna-"

Dean stopped in his sentence as we heard barking. Both our eyes grew wide as we looked outside to see Ashley take off running. Four black and brown blurs followed close behind her and chased her off down the road. In a flash Dean and I were out of the diner and took off down the road. I pushed myself as fast as I could go, making my lungs burn, and my legs ache. The barking grew fainter as we began to slow down.

"Ashley!" we yelled, but it was no use. We had no idea where she was at.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

I had my back pushed up against a brick wall. Four mutts had me cornered and were barring their teeth at me. It seemed like I was facing off four large drunk guys from a bar. The largest of the group took a step towards me and I let out a hiss. Back and forth we hissed and growled at each other.

A roll of thunder roared above us and that's when they dove at me. I did everything I could to dodge their attacks, but I could only do so much. They bit, snapped, and clawed at me. Rain soon started to fall from the sky and turned this little battle field into mud. With one final blow from each of them they took off to go find shelter from the falling rain. All I was able to do was lay in a heap on the muddy ground.

_This is just what I need. Now everything is sore and I don't know where Sam and Dean are._

The long fur from my coat was becoming matted with the mud on the ground. Cold rain pelted down from the once clear sky, and chilled me to the bone. My consciousness was starting to slip from me the longer I didn't move.

_I have to get up…I have to get to Sam and Dean…_

Using what little strength I had, I pushed myself to my feet. Every part of me screamed in protest as I forced myself to move forward. As I was walking I noticed that everybody was gone, taking shelter from the rain just like the dogs. Well Dean and Sam must have done the same, because the Impala was no longer parked in front of the diner. The rain continued to fall from the sky and made my coat heavier and heavier. If only I wasn't a long haired cat.

Trudging through the water that was filling the sidewalk, I made my way back to the hotel. It was going to take me a few hours to make it there. I'm hoping I didn't collapse before then.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing out here? You need to take cover," an older voice asked. I turned around to see an old black lab, around his muzzle and chest were a few white hairs, just showing his old age. He was standing right over me and looking down at me.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, softly.

"Yes, you. Now lets get you out of this rain, your going to get a cold. Plus look at those wounds. Dear, where are you going, I'll help you get there," the old lab said, nudging my side slightly. I swayed on the spot before I finally had to sit in front of him.

"My friends are staying at the hotel…would you be able to give me a lift?" I asked, looking down at the ground. I didn't want to be a bother to him.

"Sure, sweetheart, just relax." He lightly bit me by the scruff of my neck and began his way to the hotel. For him he was probably running, but he was so old that it was more of a jog.


	5. I'm Back

-1

Jack, the old lab I'd met earlier, was scratching at the door to the room I was in earlier. All my limbs were numb and frozen. Buckets of rain started falling from the sky and made us slow down to getting back here.

"What the hell!" Dean shouted, opening the door. He looked around for a second before he looked down. He blinked down at us for a second before realization seemed to hit him in the face, "ASHLEY!!"

Jack set me down, but Sam quickly snatched me off the ground. Swiftly he brought me into the warm hotel room and set me on the bed. The soft warm fabric soaked the water out of my fur, and became soggy. He disappeared for a minute before he came back with a towel and, gently, began to dry me off.

On instinct, I hissed and swiped at Sam. Sam had pressed a little to hard on one of my wounds. He sat there for a second, watching me, as I licked at my wounds. Dean soon joined his brother and sat down close to me. I wasn't paying them much mind though.

"Girl maybe you should give these boys a little more attention. They seem pretty concerned with you," Jack stated, surprising me. I hadn't known Dean let him in.

"Dean hates me and Sam is just being Sam."

"I'm an animal I can sense what they are feeling, and they are both concerned for you. Do not question your elders and their instincts," Jack stated, proudly. Slowly I looked up at Dean and Sam. They both just sat there and watched me, concern burning in their eyes. Lightly I rubbed my head against Dean's hand and then Sam's hand, letting them know I was going to be ok.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Relief washed over me as soon as Sam picked up Ashley. I felt guilty for what happened to her, even if she was Sam's responsibility, I was the one who stuck her outside and in the open. The whole time was waited at the hotel I could feel Sam's worry and tension, but he didn't seem to blame me for anything.

Ashley's soft fur stroked against my hand as she rubbed up against me. Lightly I let my hand run down her back, before she turned to Sam. She seemed to be rather gentle…and careful. Glancing at Sam, I saw that his eyes were fixed on her as she curled into herself and fell asleep. Sam seemed to have taken a liking to her, which means I should probably give her a chance…

"What are we suppose to do with the mutt?" I asked, jerking my hand in the wet dog's direction. The old thing just sat there and stared at us, but seemed to understand what I said and growled.

"We don't know where he's from…maybe we should just put him outside."

"It's pouring out there though!" I exclaimed, but glanced back at the old thing to see it scratching at the door. With a quick glance to Sam, I got off the bed and opened the door. In a flash the dog was out the door and disappeared from sight. All I could do was shake me head, shut the door, lock it, and go sit at the table with the computer. We still couldn't figure out why people were disappearing.

"Did you check Dad's journal for anything?" Sam asked, petting between Ashley's eyes.

"There wasn't anything like this in Dad's journal. We haven't talked to anyone about it yet, why don't we do that?"

"Have you seen these people, they act like there is nothing wrong. In a little town like this people should be on edge and skittish. They didn't even take a second glance at us," Sam rambled, being his smart self. He did have a point though.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't really-"

Ashley flew to four feet and began to growl and hiss. Her hair was standing straight up on her back, with her ears laid flat against her head. Sam flew off the bed in surprise as I stared at her wide eyed. The look in her eyes were fierce as her claws dug into the comforter. Her eyes looked at nothing but the door. She just fell asleep and now she's already back up. This didn't really seem like her.

Sam came up from off the floor slowly as he watched her. He looked to me before he looked to the door. Taking his eyes away from her, he moved to the door and put his hand on the door handle. Ashley let out what almost sounded like a roar as she darted at him. She began to claw at Sam's feet and make him back away from the door.

"OW! Ashley- hey stop-OWW!!" Sam exclaimed before he jumped up on the bed. He looked like some chick trying to get away from a mouse.

Ashley ignored him and growled at the door. Something seemed to be really pissing her off. Curiosity got the best of me and I pulled back the curtain to the window to see that there was fog everywhere and ice in a few spots. The window steamed up from my breath before finger marks wiped through it.

"Well that's not good," I stated, Sam glared at me before we both looked at Ashley once more. She was sitting on her hind legs, front paws against the door, as she began to carve something into the wood. Glancing closer at it I saw that it was a star with some weird sign at each point. It was rather amusing to watch a cat doing this.

"What is that?" Sam whispered to himself. The door began to shake violently, as if someone was trying to break in, and seemed like it was going to fly off it's hinges. Ashley continued to carve over what she had carved until the shaking began to die down.

I pulled the curtain back to see that the ice was gone and the fog had cleared slightly. Whatever was out there had backed off, but was still waiting. There was no way we were getting out of here now.

"Wish we had some food with us," I mumbled, getting a glare from Sam.

"This isn't a spirit, it's some kind of demon. Dean you look on the computer and I'll check dad's journal. Ashley you keep that pentagram up," Sam ordered, getting down to business. Ashley paced back in forth as Sam and I got to work.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

I couldn't believe it, a Rime demon was here, and Sam and Dean didn't know it. A Rime demon created fog and ice, moving through it faster than the eye could see. The only way to kill it was by putting a Latin charm on some kind of light. The longer it sat out there waiting the faster an more immune it would become of light. The question was, why was it here?

My spine tingled and my muscle were achy. This thing wanted us dead and out of it's territory. I still couldn't figure out why a Rime demon was here though. The wave of tingling continued up my spine, as if the demon had passed by the door, letting another growl escape me. So far Sam's theory about calicos being lucky wasn't really turning out true. Hunts usually went more smoothly than this for me.

"Are you finding anything?" Dean asked, Sam just shook his head as he continued to flip the pages of the journal.

Checking to make sure the pentagram was still in check, I jumped up into Dean's lap and started to look over the page he was looking at. I have no clue what kind of demon he was looking at, but this wasn't it. Lightly I swatted my paw against Dean's hand to try and get his attention. He seemed to ignore me and continue reading down the page. I started to use my paws to type on the board, but it wasn't popping up anywhere.

"Would you knock it off!" Dean snapped, picking me up by the scruff of my name and placing me on the floor.

"I swear as soon as I'm done with this hunt I'm out of here!" I growled, once again I jumped in Dean's lap and began to type the word 'Rime'.

"Your starting to piss me off now! Ashley back off!" Dean snapped, tossing me on the floor again, rather harshly. Letting out a hiss I jumped back in his lap and continued my typing, "Ashley-"

"Wait, Dean…I think she's trying to tell us something," Sam stated, stopping Dean from tossing me on the floor. Realization seemed to fall across Dean's face. Feeling good about myself, I pranced over to him and jumped into his lap.

Seeing that a notepad was opened in front of me, I typed the four letters with difficulty. After many tries and much deleting, I finally got 'Rime' typed. Sam hovered over Dean's shoulder as he looked at the word. Dean and Sam shared the same expression of not knowing what the word meant.

"Rime? What the hell is that suppose to tell us?" Dean asked, glaring down at me. I whacked him in the face with my tail before going to sitting in front of the door again. The wood that I had carved into was starting to fade and repair itself. My seal wasn't going to last much longer, and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to make another as powerful.

"You look through dad's journal and I'll look on the computer," Sam stated taking Dean's spot. For a second my animal instinct took over and I scratched at the door, feeling the Rime demon's presence sitting there…waiting.

I could just picture it sitting there, breathing on the door and waiting. More than anything I wanted to attack it. The whole animal instinct thing was starting to freak me out, I was not enjoying these strange vibes.

"A Rime demon is also known as a frost demon. They create a territory in bucolic areas and feed on the souls of humans. It appears as what people prefer to see and makes everything seem innocent. So what this thing is doing is stealing these people's souls, but it must also be erasing any trace of memories of the people it has killed," Sam explained, again I growled at the door as I heard a strum of fingers across this. This thing seemed to be enjoying taunting me at the moment.

"Skip the details Sammy, how do we kill this thing?" Dean asked, getting impatient.

"There is some kind of Latin chant that we are suppose to use on light, and then you just catch it in the light for a few seconds."

"So we say the chant, point the light, and we're good to go?"

"It would help if we knew the chant," Sam stated sarcastically. In frustration Sam rubbed his fingers through his hair. I glided over to his side and lightly rubbed my head against his leg. Lightly he began to stroke my head as he looked for a chant.

"If I wasn't a cat I could be helping at the moment," I growled to myself. The tingling sensation rippled through my body before pain rocketed through my body. I let out a yowl of pain as I collapsed onto the floor. I tried rolling around to make the pain stop, but it was no use, the pain continued and grew worse.

"Ashley?" Dean questioned.

"Ashley?!" Sam shouted, falling on the floor next to me. My muscles felt like they were tearing apart as the pain continued. My yowls of pain continued as I rolled around. Either Sam or Dean touched me, but I swiped at them and felt their flesh make contact with claws.

An ear piercing yowl soon changed into my own scream. Instead of claws digging into my head I now felt fingers and my legs were curled into my chest. The pain slowly began to die down until everything just hurt. It felt like I had been in a car accident. My breathing was ragged as I laid there in a lump heap, hands wrapped around my head.

"That was creepy to watch," Dean stated stepping away from me. I heard him walk somewhere into the room and unzip something.

"Ashley? Hey how you feeling?" Sam asked, putting his hands on the side of my face, and making me look at him. My eyes felt heavy as they drooped and threatened to shut.

Clothes landed next to me along with a huge t-shirt. In barely opened eyes I looked up to see Dean looking the other way, not knowing I looked down at myself to see that I was completely naked. My head snapped up to Sam to see that there was a blush on his cheeks. Quickly I pulled the shirt over my head and grabbed the sweats.

"Umm…Dean, do you have any boxers?" I asked shyly. Dean let out an annoyed sigh before he walked over to his black bag and pulled out some blue plaid boxers. He tossed them in my face before he sat on the bed, squeaking. Quickly I pulled the boxers on along with the sweats.

I snatched a hair tie from the table, where the computer was, and tightened the shirt around me. Glancing back at the two boys I saw that they were both blushing slightly. This just seemed to cause a smirk to grow on my face.


	6. Reunion

-1

The awkward moment was ruined by the door bursting off the hinges. In a flash the room grew white as everything became covered in ice. Sam and Dean flew to my side as they searched the whole room. Standing between them made me feel…safe.

The moment didn't last long though, because they were thrown into the wall behind us. Unlike them, I was thrown into the table and onto the floor. A gust of cold wind blew through the room as we let out a groan. Sitting up, I saw that there was a women standing there with white hair and eyes. She looked to be 21 and very VERY beautiful.

"This is my territory and your threatening it," she let out in a soft whisper. Dean shot her a few times, but it was no use. Sam began to search frantically through his journal while I pushed myself off the floor. My body screamed at me to stop, but I ignored it.

I began to chant silently as the demon paid more attention to Sam. Just as I was about to finish I felt the temperature drop drastically. I couldn't help but start to cough as I tried to speak. Dean and Sam noticed that I knew what I was doing and tried to distract her. There were only a few more lines, and the temperature was still dropping.

"HURRY UP ASHLEY!!" Dean shouted, being thrown out the hotel room. Sam threw a few punches at her, but was thrown into the mirror in the bathroom. Glass shattered and fell to the floor around Sam. I chanted faster as the girl began to approach me. Her finger nails began to grow as she now stood a few feet in front of me.

"In the Dreamless sleep, Death is a Women, In the Endless sleep, Death is a Women!" I shouted in latin, I flicked the light switch on next to me as it lit the room. The Rime demon glanced into the light before her eyes flashed red. Soon her skin began to boil while she began to crumble and turn to dust. With an agonizing scream she was gone. Any trace of ice or being cold disappeared and left a messy room.

Glancing out the door, I saw Dean laying in a heap. As gently as possible, I picked Dean up and put him on one of the beds. Next I got Sam and laid him on the other next to Dean. As if nothing happened I began to clean the room. I felt like I was in a trance as I cleaned. Surprisingly there was no blood so there was no need to worry about stains.

After everything was picked up I walked over to Sam and Dean. Sam had a cut above his right eye that was bleeding and then there was a cut on his hand. Gently and carefully I began to clean the wounds. As I wiped the blood off of Sam's forehead I paused to take in his features. He seemed rather handsome. A blush made its way across my face as I caught myself staring at him. Turning to Dean, I quickly dressed his wounds also.

"Well this hunts over…and even though you cant hear me, I'm leaving," I told the unconscious Dean and Sam.

Glancing over the room, I made sure everything was spotless and how it use to be. Dean and Sam both laid there peacefully and undisturbed. Something tugged in me not to leave, but I needed to get away from people. I turned to walk out the door only to see Jack sitting there. He was looking up at me with his head tilted to one side. It seemed as if he was questioning what I was doing.

"It's nice to see you before I go, Jack. I know I should think over what you told me earlier…but I need to go. Thank you for helping me," I told him as if I was talking to another human. I started to scratch behind his ear as his tail began to lightly wag. With a final pat to the head I left him there.

Rain was still falling from the sky as I made my way over to my truck. It looked shiny clean from sitting in the rain so long. Good I wouldn't have to clean it. I quickly jumped behind the wheel and started up the engine. At first cool air blasted from the heater, but was soon replaced by warmth. Looking at the room one last time, I pulled out.

My eyes didn't leave the rear view mirror until the hotel room was completely out of sight. It was time I find my own hunt and worked on my own for awhile.

Some Random Time Later

"Where's the body?! Where's the body?!" I yelled to myself. In a flash I flew out of the house and into the graveyard that was out back. The night air nipped at my skin as I frantically searched the graves. My lungs burned along with my legs, and it felt like I was going to collapse any second, "Lewis Black? Lewis Black? Lewis Black!!"

Quickly I began to dig at the grave, with the shovel I had with me, but I wasn't doing very good. I was exhausted as I used the last ounce of my strength to dig this grave up. When my shovel made contact with the lid it felt like a light shined on me from above. My hands were shaking as I opened the lid and poured some salt and gas into the casket. When I lit the match a gust of wind quickly put it out. Hands dug into my collarbone and threw me out of the grave.

My body quickly made contact with the cold ground. My left arm collided with a rock and I felt something snap. With all my might I held in a scream. Looking up through half closed eyes I saw the spirit standing over me. This spirit had a gash through its chest and across its face. Like any other spirit I tried to communicate with this spirit, but it was no use. No matter what he kept coming after me.

"Ow much," I groaned out, painfully I lit the match in my right hand and threw it into the grave. The spirit slapped me across the face before he burst into flames. My whole body felt like lead as I fell back to the ground and laid there. My arm was throbbing as I just stared up at the star filled sky.

_Well time for me to fix my arm…I must have a brace somewhere to keep this in place. Man I hate broken bones!_

With a rather loud groan I pushed myself up. My arm just dangled there, it was to painful to pick it up. My muscles were sore and demanded rest. My feet dragged along as I made my way to my truck. With a struggle I pushed myself into my truck and began to search for my brace. Unfortunately, I had to dig under the seat in order to get the brace. Luckily when I found the brace I found some pain killer also.

Taking the pills, I then laid down and fell asleep. All I did was curl into myself and I was out like that. I gladly welcomed the deep sleep.

Next Morning

"Excuse me, miss?" There was knocking on my window as I woke up. I opened my eyes only to squint them shut again. Sunlight was streaming into the cab and making it toasty warm. Ignoring the sunlight, I sat up and looked out the window. Standing there were two officers and they were staring down at me.

Quickly I pushed myself up and rolled the window down. Once again my arm throbbed and ached. I had to ignore it though and pay attention to the officers, "What's wrong officers?"

"Your trespassing on private property. We're going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

"Yes, sir. The only reason I was here was because I was tired. I didn't want to threaten anyone's safety," I explained.

"That's alright miss. Please just get off the property," the older looking officer ordered. In a swift movement I got into the driver's seat and took off. My head felt like it was spinning from the pain, all I wanted to do was sleep this off. There was no way I was going to the doctor, or get help from anyone.

I drove for about the whole day before I finally had to pull over. The hotel wasn't the greatest, but it was a place to crash. That was all that mattered. Pulling up to the desk I hopped out, with my hood over my head, and I went in. Behind the desk was an older looking man, just reading his book. He didn't really seem to take notice of me.

"Umm…excuse me, sir. I'd like to buy a room. A queen bed would be nice, please," I asked, trying not to startle or disturb him. He glanced at me from behind his glasses before putting papers in front of me. I looked down at the papers before a pin appeared next to them.

"Just fill out the paperwork and I'll give you a key," the man stated in a husky voice. The paperwork was the same as in other hotels I had been to. It was like a routine just to fill this out. I just handed him my credit card, not seeing if I filled everything out, "Room 27. Watch yourself out there though. We get some weird people around here."

"Thank you, sir." I took heed of the parking lot as I stood in front of it. There were a few cars parked in front of random rooms, along with people standing around them. The night sky was covered in clouds and let the moonlight give everything an eerie look.

I grabbed my bags out of my truck and made my way to my room. Stares burned into my back as I walked up the stairs and to the second floor. The building was painted red and had black walkways. With all these people, and the setting of this building, it seemed like the perfect place for a murder.

Stopping in front of room 27 and looked at the door. The seven was slanted to the side slightly and made this place look sloppy. Sliding my key through the scanner I pushed the door open. My eyes were shut, in hope that this place wasn't that bad. When I finally opened them I was surprised to see a rather clean and organized room.

The walls were painted a light cream color and had a queen sized bed in the center of it; pressed against a wall. At the foot of the bed there sat a TV on a dresser. The mini kitchen and bathroom were attached and also well organized.

Walking over to that table in front of the window, I placed my laptop there. My bag of clothes fell to the floor next to it; out of tripping range. Locking the door, I then fell back on the bed and let sleep take over me. This was something I really needed.

Next Day

I couldn't believe how much I was sleeping. It was now 11 in the morning and I was on my computer. I adorned a cup of coffee, baggy sweat pants, and a white muscle shirt. I was currently looking for something to hunt. There were a few situations that looked suspicious, but I couldn't find anything that I was completely sure was supernatural.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

For the hundredth time I glanced at Sam. All he did was stare out the window and get on his computer. Ever since Ashley ditched us Sammy seemed up tight. We've only been on one hunt and when we had our first suspect he was ready to just kill him on the spot. We didn't even know if the guy was guilty or not!

No matter what I said or did he would either glare or snap at me. Sam hardly knew Ashley and it seemed like he had been dating her forever, and the fact that she was gone pissed him off. This seemed like an overly attached boyfriend from high school. Man could my brother be immature sometimes, and this is coming from me!

"So have you checked out any hunts?" Silence, "Maybe if you check a newspaper or something. Why don't you check in the newspaper?" More silence, "Or we could be quiet the whole time." The silence that filled the Impala was rather unpleasant. I could understand this treatment for a day but ITS BEEN A FEW DAYS! This was ridiculous! For god sake they weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend, "That's it!"

I slammed on my breaks and pulled over. Sam glared at me from the corner of his eye, but still watched me curiously. Slamming the door behind me, I stood off to the side of the road and pulled out my cell phone.

"Roadhouse what can I do for you?"

"Hey Ellen, it's me, Dean. Hey I was wondering if Ash would be able to track someone down for me?"

"Well who are you looking for?"

"It's a girl we met up with on a hunt. I know her name is Ashley and that she has brown hair. She's also a hunter-"

"I know who your talking about. Your talking about Ashley, Ashley Spark. Hold on I'll find out where she's at right now…Jo call Ashley, I need to know where she is." There was a moment of silence as I heard Jo talking in the background. Finally after what seemed like forever Ellen came back, "She's in Corvallis, Montana. Boy if you do anything to harm her Jo and I will be on you so fast you'll-"

"I'm not going to do anything to her. I need to meet up with her for Sam. It seems like Sammy has a little crush."

"Ashley's a good girl, please don't do anything that will hurt her, humans seem to hurt her more than supernatural beings."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's not my story to tell, now you better hurry up and find her! She wont stay in one spot for to long!"

"Alright alright. Thanks Ellen." With that I shut my phone. A light breeze fluttered by as I pulled my leather jacket tighter to me. I jogged back to the car and hopped in. The engine roared to life and purred as we sat. God I loved my car.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, somewhat of snapping and curious.

"We're going to Corvallis, Montana, so pull out the map and give me directions."

"You need to get on the highway and head just head west. Now tell me why we're going there!" Sam demanded, boy had his patience grown thin.

"We're meeting up with a friend. Now shut your cakehole and let me do the driving!" I snapped back at him. This drive was going to be annoying.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

"So what are you doing in Corvallis?" Jo asked me. The call was unexpected and seemed to have no meaning to it. There was always a meaning to the calls I get. This one shouldn't be different.

"I was working a hunt. I just got tired and needed to sleep."

"Well what are you going to do now?"

"At the moment I'm looking for a hunt. You guys have anything I could hunt there?" I asked, hope evident in my voice. I was looking for anything to hunt, it almost seemed like I was desperate.

"We haven't had anything recently. Why don't you just rest there and take a little break?" Jo asked in an innocent voice. Both Jo and Ellen knew as soon as I was done with one hunt I went to the next. So why was Jo telling me to take a break?

"You should know me better than anyone Jo. I don't do breaks. There is something out there to hunt and I'm going to find it!" I growled at her slightly.

"It was just a suggestion, no need to bite my head off!"

"I'm sorry Jo. Things have just been rough lately. Look I need to be heading off so bye Jo."

"Wait Ashley-"

"Talk to you later." I hung the phone up and set it on the bed. My clothes were scattered all over the place when I didn't even remember putting them there. In a dazed state, I began to pick everything up and put it back in my bags. It was a routine I was unable to break and seemed to follow me everywhere.

The straps of my bag and laptop were over my shoulder as I walked out to the parking lot. My truck sat there and shined in the morning light, covered in a dew. The bags over my arm seemed to fall into place in the back seat as I got ready to start up.

I went to push myself into the driver's seat, but fell back on my butt when I was startled out of my trance, "ASHLEY!!"

Looking up with wide eyes, I saw Dean running towards me. To my surprise and amazement he plucked me off the ground and wrapped me in a hug. He began to laugh as he twirled me around in a circle. My arms rested on his shoulders as I lightly smiled down at him. This was happening from a guy who couldn't seem to stand me before. What could have gotten into him since I'd left?

"Your never leaving again! I can't take Sammy's solitary and depressed attitude!" Dean exclaimed, finally setting me on the ground. I stared up at him surprised at him before glancing over to his Impala. Standing at the passenger side door, was Sam. His eyes were wide as he stared at me. Dean obviously didn't tell him he was coming to look for me.

"Ashley," Sam whispered.

"Sam," I whispered. Sam slammed the door shut before he started to walk towards me. As he got closer his pace quickened. Next thing I knew he was running towards me and sweeping me up in his arms. He startled me with this action.

"See Sammy missed you. Now we are going to kidnap you and force you to travel with us!" Dean exclaimed grabbing my stuff out of my truck. Not even waiting for me to agree to this, he threw my stuff into the trunk before walking back over to us, "Well you two lets go!"

"I didn't agree to this!"

"Ashley…please come," Sam whispered in my ear. A tingling sensation ran up and down my spine from his breath on me. My breathing grew slightly ragged as I stood there like jello.

"Alright, I'll come."


	7. Anaheim, California Part 1

-1

The light smile on my face never left as I sat in the back seat of the Impala. Even though I hadn't been gone from them very long, I had grown to miss them. No one said a word as Dean drove to god knows where. All I did was stare at the open road in front of us. Scenery flashed by like the page of a book.

"What happened to your arm?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. I winced slightly as I remembered my arm.

"I fell on it wrong during a hunt," I answered, still looking at the road and ignoring the glance that passed between Dean and Sam.

"Did you go to the doctor?" Dean asked.

"No, there is no need for me to go to the doctor," I stated, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. These guys worried to much. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

"We could take you anyway. We'll just give them our insur-" Sam started.

"You mean your fake and stolen insurance. Thanks guys but I'm fine. I'll just have to be careful on the next hunt," I defended. It was obvious they weren't happy with this though. Dean glared at me through the rear view mirror as he continued his driving. Sam had an irritated look on his face, "Hey what about my truck!"

"Our friend, Bobby, is going to pick it up and take it to his place. It'll be safe there," Dean answered. I was unsure about this, but didn't show it. The truck had belonged to a friend of mine and now it belonged to me. If I lost that truck it would be like losing the only thing I had left of her.

For the next few hours we drove with light conversation. The sky was overcast and threatened to rain. When I went to put my jacket on I had much difficulty. My arm was starting to throb and burn. When I went to put my arm through my sleeve I let out a whimper, which seemed to grab Sam and Dean's attention. I looked back up at them and smiled softly. They stopped looking at me and back to the road. I knew they wanted to take me to the doctor, but I was going to stand my ground! My arm didn't seem to agree with my decision though. The pain continued to grow until I was grinding my teeth. Eventually I had to stop what little conversation we were having because I was grinding my teeth so much.

The worry deepened on Dean and Sam's faces as they watched me. They were really starting to get on my nerves. I could take care of myself they needed to back off.

"Ashley, are you ok?" Sam asked me in a soft voice, turning around in his seat to look back at me.

"I told you not to worry about it," I growled out through the pain. This pain didn't seem normal and just continued to grow. Surprisingly a whimper escaped me as I curled into myself.

"Ashley-"

"You don't look ok!" Dean remarked. A wave of realization hit me as I tore off my jacket and cast. Looking down at my arm I could see all my blue veins swelling up. My skin began to prickle as it burned underneath. I'd seen this before and my friend killed herself because of it, "What the hell is that?!"

"It's a poison some spirits can inject into people. It slowly kills the person who is injected and drives them crazy," I explained. Dean and Sam's eyes widened as they pulled over on the rode. People drove by us and honked, showing their annoyance.

"Well how do we fix it?!" Sam asked frantically. My whimpers were soon followed by shouts of pain as I continued to curl into myself. How stupid could I have been! I should have known that this was it.

"I need…holy water." In a flash there was a bottle shoved in my face as Dean and Sam started yelling at me to take it. Shakily I took it with my left hand and popped the lid off with my teeth. I took a gulp of it before I poured some on my arm. Steam filled the car as I continued to pour the water onto my arm. The holy water was absorbed into my arm as my veins slowly disappear along with the burning and itching sensation.

I'd have to do this once everyday for about a week now. If I had caught it sooner I could have prevented this, but it has been in my blood stream for awhile which wasn't good. I might have to get help from a healer if this doesn't work. If this did work I would have to use less holy water and it would take less time.

"Is it better?" Sam asked hesitantly. I glanced at him with relieved eyes before giving him a soft smile.

"It'll be good for now, but I hope you have a good holy water supply. I'll have to do this once a day for about a week or so."

"Why holy water? I mean holy water is meant for demons not spirits," Dean asked forgetting about me for a moment. Took him long enough.

"Sometimes spirits are able to develop demon traits and abilities. It's rare and usually destroys spirits, but when they do gain those abilities they are a pain. It's really rare though. It's amazing that I even ran into a spirit like that!" I explained to them. Dean turned back around and onto the road. He continued with his driving as Sam kept his eyes fixed on me. I had to do my best not to blush under his gaze.

"How'd you know to use holy water if it's so rare?" Sam asked not taking his eyes off of mine. I felt like I was in a trance as I looked at him.

"A friend of mine…she died that way and her father went crazy finding a way to stop it. He asked me to help him find someway to prevent it and save a person infected. That was when I was a new hunter and didn't really know what I was doing. He obsessed over it so much that it eventually killed him. Every time we found that ability he infected himself and found different and better ways to cure it. Next thing we knew nothing worked to stop the infection and he just…died," I told him. I could feel tears well in my eyes as memories of us working together played in my head. Our work was serious but we always had fun and had our laughs. He was like a second dad after I lost mine.

To my surprise Sam crawled into the backseat with me and wrapped his arms around me. Like when I first met him I was overwhelmed by safety. This was something I welcomed so much that it actually worried me. The same feeling happened to me when my father was still here, but with Sam…it seemed so much more powerful.

Like before I wrapped my arms around Sam and welcomed his embrace. Silent tears fell down my face as I tried to hide them from Sam and Dean. I knew Sam could feel my tears and stroked my back. In their eyes I didn't want to seem like a cry baby, but I seemed to do a lot of crying in front of them.

Soon sleep took over me as I melted into Sam's hold.

_I hope I'll never lose his warm touch._

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Slowly Ashley's tears stopped soaking my shirt as she lulled off to sleep. Her arms were encircled around me and she rested against my chest. Slowly she was opening up to us and we were learning more and more about her. All her stories seemed to so sad and lonely, always determined to stop something supernatural. It was like Dean and I.

Carefully I pulled her into my lap and leaned against the door. Her arms were still wrapped around me as she continued to sleep. Her breath was warm and soft which I couldn't help to notice. Next thing I knew I was tensing up because she was nuzzling her head into my neck.

"Wow, Sammy, I haven't seen you blush in awhile," Dean taunted quietly from the front seat. I glared at him, but couldn't really come up with a remark. Dean didn't seem to be pushing me in Ashley's direction as much as he did with other girls…it was actually kind of nice, "She's different than the others Sam so don't let her go."

I was surprised that Dean could even say something like that. All that ever came from him were smartass remarks, but he did have his moments once in awhile, "Dean she's my friend."

"Who you seem to comfort more and get depressed over she when she's not around. It's not good to deny your feelings Sam," Dean explained.

"Dean, this sounds to chick flick for you," I remarked, glaring at him through the rearview mirror. Dean didn't seemed bothered by my comment and perfectly comfortable with what he was saying.

"Sam, she knows the truth and she likes you-"

"How do you know she likes me?"

"I can tell by the way she looks at you!"

"It's not like that. She's just been alone for a long time and is welcoming us," I explained, looking down at her. Lightly I began to stroke her hair before glancing back at Dean.

"Sam, if you do what you are doing to her now your only going to hurt her in the end. Either you like her and act the way you are now or you just listen to her and help her out. Don't play with her emotions because she will up and leave like she did before. I think I would know-"

"How do you know Dean?" I snapped, getting pissed off slightly. He actually thought I was going to hurt her! Why the hell would I hurt her?! I just wanted to be her friend and take care of her.

"I know because I've played with girls emotions. To you they may seem the same, but I've learned. I'm smarter than you give me credit for," Dean remarked, "If your just friends then you wont mind if I take her out on a date."

"Go ahead it wont bother me!"

"Fine we'll see. HEY ASHLEY WAKE UP!" In a flash Ashley shot up and out of my arms. A wave of loneliness filled me as she stared at Dean. They just stared at each other, as if they were sharing a message, "Ashley, would you go on a date with me?"

"Um sure. I'm sorry but I don't have anything nice to wear," she answered, scratching her neck in embarrassment. My eyes widened at her answer as I looked between her and Dean frantically.

"Don't worry you'll be fine the way you are!" Those were the last words spoken as we drove to a rather large city. Let them go on a date if they wanted to. It wouldn't bother me like Dean said it would.

**Anaheim, California**

"What the hell are we doing back in California?" I growled at Dean from the back seat. Ashley and I hadn't moved and just sat in the backseat. We were rather comfortable but this place made me uncomfortable.

"I've got a place in mind to take Ashley. You can go find some bar and try to get hooked up with some chick!" Dean exclaimed. I glanced at Ashley to see her eyes fall downcast. Could Dean have said really bothered her?

"So where are we going Dean?" Ashley asked softly. Dean smiled back at her, which made her blush, before he responded.

"That's my little secret," Dean stated, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Haha that made me think of a song," Ashley laughed, her laugh was fun and happy. This was the first time I've heard her laugh like this, and she was laughing because of Dean.

"Alright here's our hotel and we'll be off after we drop everything off," Dean said, pulling into a rather nice hotel. This was the nicest place we've stayed in since Dean and I had been out hunting. Was he doing this for Ashley?


	8. Anaheim, California Part 2

-1

"Come on Dean!! Lets go go go go go!!" I was practically jumping in my spot as Dean unfortunately took his time in getting ready. Sam sat on a bed quietly as he watched me jump around. I may have been acting like a little kid but I really wanted to get out and not think about hunting.

"Well someone's excited. Do you think this shirt looks good? Maybe I should go change it-"

"DEAN!! LETS GO!!" I whined and tugged on his arms. Dean chuckled a bit before shoving me off of him. Casually Dean walked to the Impala while I tapped my foot next to it.

"Are you sure you want to take the impala? I mean we can just walk there if you'd like," Dean started to ramble. Lightly I glared at him before tapping the hood of the impala. Walking wasn't really my style, "Alright then hop in the passenger."

Dashing around the Impala I hopped in the front seat. Dean got into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. As Dean drove to god knows where I couldn't help but take in the view from the passenger seat. It was so different from sitting in the back. My hands ran over the smooth leather as I smiled at everything. It made me feel special!

"Alright now that we're alone and without Sam I need to talk to you," Dean started, taking my gaze away from this amazing car and to him. Dean kept his eyes fixed on the road while I just stared at him.

"Good because I wasn't about to go on a date with you!" I joked. I got a playful glare from Dean before he chuckled at me.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sam." Instantly my eyes shifted to road in front of us. I wouldn't be able to look at him and answer.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No! I just wanted to know what your purpose is with him. He's my brother and I want to try and help him out." I thought over his words for a few minutes as people and cars passed us by. My purpose with Sam? He was amazing and I loved to be around him! I'd do anything to make him happy and see him smile but…what about me? Did he feel the same about me? Did he think the same about me? "Ashley?"

"He's special to me, Dean. Being away from you guys for that little time it made me realized how alone I really was. I've really taken a liking to him…but I don't know how he feels about me," I explained. I began to fiddle with the end of my shirt as I glanced at Dean from the corner of my eye. He just kept looking out the windshield and continued his driving.

"Even though he wont admit it, he does like you. There are just things in his past that seem to keep him from moving on. I'm not going to tell you what's happened because that is his business, but the more you open up to him the more likely he'll open up to you. If you like him enough don't give up on him," Dean remarked. His little speech seemed so anti Dean. Those words seemed to melt into my brain as I thought them over. I would take his advice, "Now we cant go back for a few hours so this has to look like a date. And being that we are in this part of town I thought we'd visit a fun little park!"

Looking up from my shirt I saw a huge sign that said 'Disneyland'. The smile that broke out on my face couldn't even be put into words! Like any other kid I always wanted to come here and see what it was like. It was surprising that Dean would be bringing me here out of anywhere else. I swear this wasn't the real Dean!

"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEYLAND!!" I shouted and began to bounce in my seat.

"Here we come Disneyland," Dean chuckled next to me.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

I paced back and forth across the room. The blue carpet below my feet was probably taking a brutal beating from all this pacing. I couldn't help it though! Dean was out there with Ashley, doing god knows what, while I sat at the hotel room! Like many times before, I glanced at the clock to see that it was only 4:37. They had only been gone for about 20 minutes if that! There had to be something I could do to take my mind off of this.

_"You can go find some bar and try to hooked up with some chick!"_

Maybe I would go with Dean's idea…

Few Hours Late

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

I couldn't help but laugh at Dean. He had a pissed of look as he got out of the Impala and made his way to our hotel room. Words couldn't form for me as I continued to laugh at him.

While we were at Disneyland Dean got a friendly welcome visit from Goofy. Goofy tapped him on the shoulder and Dean nearly flipped out! Next thing Dean and I knew Goofy was giving him a giant hug. With all his might Dean tried to get Goofy off but it was no use. The only thing that seemed to make his Goofy problem better was Jasmine. For about 20 minutes or so Dean hit on her before I had to drag him away. I still think he got her number…

"Shut up! Goofy is creepy!" Dean snapped at me while trying to open our hotel room. Chuckling at him I took the key and opened the door, stepping in.

"He was creepy but you should have seen your fac-" I stopped instantly at what I saw in front of me. In bed was Sam, sleeping soundly, and tangled up with…some girl. All emotion fell from my face as I looked at him. The old Ashley was starting to come back out as I locked any emotion or feeling inside me. This would not get to me.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dean roared from behind me. Sam flew straight up as the girl continued to sleep soundly, only groaning a bit and rolling more into Sam. I could feel Dean's temper as Sam looked at us frantically.

"What are you guys doing her-"

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Dean growled in a low voice, walking to the foot of the bed. I still hadn't moved from my spot in the doorway. My eyes just looked at the girl in his bed. Next thing I knew, I was comparing myself to her. She was tall and skinny. Her hair was a very light, almost white, blonde color. Even though her chest was hidden it was obvious she had lush full breasts. I guess Sam didn't find me physically attractive…or attractive at all for that matter.

"I took your advice. You told me to get hooked up with some chic-"

"You're a bastard! You knew I was joking around and since when do you take my advice on girls?! Get her out of here before I throw her out!" Dean yelled and threatened. For the first time they both seemed to take notice of me. I knew my face would be blank of anything and glanced to my bag.

Gliding over to the table, I snatched my bag off the floor and walked out of the room. In someway I probably deserved this. Maybe it was a sign. This is what I get for getting close to anyone.

Cars flew by as lanterns lighted the sidewalk I walked on. The imagine of that girl and Sam entangled together seemed to burn fresh in my mind. The way he had his arms wrapped around her, the way they were cuddling together, the way they were sleeping together, the way they were pressed together, and naked. Warm tears began to cascade down my face as I continued on with my walk. My method of locking my feeling and emotions inside seemed to crumble and break instantly. My body became racked with sobs and my eyes began to burn. Quickly I pulled my black sweatshirt on like I used to and put my hood over my face.

_I wont get attached…I wont open up…I'll stick to hunting…I'll do what I was suppose to do to begin with. Like any other Spark I was not destined for the life of love…Should have known better…_

With those being my final thoughts I wiped away my tears. A Spark was meant to stand tall and stay strong. This would not stop me from meeting those standards. This would not make me insult the Spark name!

"ASHLEY!" Someone shouted from behind me. Barely turning around I saw that Dean was running towards me. All I did was stand there, still like a statue, as he stopped in front of me. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before placing his hands on my shoulders, "Please…don't go. I know what you saw back there, and what it should be doing to you, but please stay. I'll talk to him and explain things…please just give him a second chance!"

"Dean…Sam should be the one running after me, not you. If he cared enough he'd be running after me and trying to explain this. Do you see hi-"

"ASHLEY!" Glancing over Dean's shoulder I saw Sam running in this direction. He was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head as he ran this way blindly. My eyes were wide at the fact that he was coming after me. He just had to prove my last statement wrong.

"Just give him a chance," Dean whispered in my ear, stepping aside and leaving me open to Sam.

"Ashley…I…that back there…the girl…it didn't mean anything. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. Please just come back…please forgive me." There was so much regret in Sam's eyes that it almost seemed overwhelming. No one had ever felt bad for their actions and what they did to me. Yet here Sam was trying to send me a message through his eyes.

Leaping forward I wrapped my arms around him. My bag fell to the ground, and sounding abused. My face was buried in his chest as I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I breathed in his Winchester scent and absorbed his warm body heat. Slowly his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me to him. I could feel his fingers dig into my sides as he pulled me as close to him as possible. He buried his face in the crook of my neck as we just stood there.

"Please come back," Sam whispered, his breath tickling my neck. I snuggled closer to him as I gave a slight nod. His arm snaked around my waist as we made our way back to the hotel. Hopefully I wouldn't regret this.

Next Morning

A small yawned escaped me as I arched my back and stretched. It was rather difficult to do though since there was an arm around me. Hesitantly I glanced up the arm to see that it belonged to Sam. Sam was sleeping peaceful with his head lightly resting on my pillow. A few strands of hair were in his face and made him seem even more at peace.

Last night after Sam had apologized profusely Dean informed us that there were only two beds. Dean gladly offered to let me sleep with him, but Sam and I were against that. Who knew what he would have done. Not feeling like getting up, I laid back down and fell asleep.


	9. I'm a Little Teapot Part 1

-1

_"Sam, come on you gotta let me go…come on, Sam," I laughed at him. He groaned slightly before he tightened his arm around me and buried his face into the pillow more. I didn't really want to make him move, but I wanted to take a shower._

_"Five more minutes," Sam mumbled from his pillow._

_"You can have five more minutes, but I need to get up," I whispered in his ear. Once again there was a groan before his eyes fluttered open and looked at me. My hair cascaded around us like a blanket as I stared at him, laying on top of him and holding myself up. The sunlight shined on his face and showed a light smile as he glanced at each arm on each side of his face, "Are you going to let me go?"_

_"I don't know if I really want to," Sam taunted before leaning closer to me. I could feel my heart speed up as he grew closer and closer. Was he really going to do what I think he was going to do?_

_Our faces weren't even an inch apart now. A sensation to lean forward filled me. This was Sam's move though, let him be in control. His forehead touched mine and the next were his lips. My eyes slowly began to close as I waited for this._

_Something inside me felt like it just snapped. Every inch of me tingled with delight. All it took was a slight brush of Sam's lips and this is what it did to me. I could feel Sam's hesitation before he lightly kissed me again._

"Breakfast is here!" Dean announced, walking in through the door. I flew straight up in bed as I blinked a few times. Sam groaned next to me as he put a pillow over his head. Dean set the sack of food on the table before getting on the computer. I still seemed to be in a daze as I watched him.

_It was all a dream?!_

"If your not hungry I'll eat it," Dean stated from his seat. Feeling rather hungry I climbed across the bed and grabbed the food. He went to Jack In the Box and got us bacon burgers. Being the little person I am, I'm not one for eating a lot of food; so I cut the burger in half and nibbled at it slowly.

Sam continued to sleep on the bed while I sat with Dean. After Dean and mine's **date **we seemed to get along better. It wasn't really a friendship bond, but more of a brother and sister bond. It seemed slightly strange, but I was learning to welcome these different types of relationships.

"Did you find anything to hunt," I asked Dean softly, trying not to wake Sam. Dean looked up at me with a slight smirk on his face. Hunting seemed to be something Dean and I both loved.

"As a matter of fact, Ashley, I think I may have found something," Dean stated proudly and cockily. My eyes seemed to roll on their own accord at this.

"Well what is it?"

"It's kind of strange, but here's the first murder. The Jones family was killed two weeks ago eating breakfast at their table. It was an ordinary Saturday that seemed to be perfect. Anna, Mrs. Jones, Joel, Mr. Jones, and the kids Teri, and Bob were the ones killed. They were killed by suffocating to death apparently."

"How is this one of our gigs?" I asked, not seeing how this is supernatural.

"I went to the morgue and found out that they suffocated on steam. They were eating breakfast how could they suffocate on steam? Alright here is the next story, I've got three of them. The Robert family went home, acting like any other family would, but the next day the parents and kids didn't show up for school or work. Their neighbor went to check on them, but found them all dead in their beds. They too also suffocated to death on steam. How could they suffocate on steam when they are in bed?" Dean questioned sounding, somewhat, of smart. Dean did seem have his moments lately though.

"Ok these are a little strange. What's the next story?" I asked now getting interested in these deaths.

"The last story is about the Croft family. The Croft family were a group of cowboys/cowgirls who were into 4-h and anything that had to do with farm animals. Well they were at the rodeo arena, practicing for up coming events. A few hours later an officer came by and found them all laying on the ground, and a bull wandering around the ring. Just like the other two families they also suffocated on steam! These aren't normal occurrences!" Dean exclaimed. He seemed to be feeling rather smart for find out all this information. To bad he didn't know what was causing it, "You have any ideas on what this thing is?"

"I'm a Little Teapot," I stated plainly. Dean stared at me like I was an idiot, while Sam raised his head out from under his pillow to look at me quizzically.

"Are you being serious?" Sam questioned in a tired voice.

"Yes, haven't you guys ever heard the song?"

"We're hunters, we're not into that sort of kid thing," Dean stated in a manly voice. I believe someone should dump him just so he knows he cant control everything and be macho.

"Fine then listen the song goes like this: I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Just tip me over, pour me out! I'm a little teapot, come see me. Oh how I'd love your company. Sitting on the stove top patiently, I wait for someone to make tea. I'm a little teapot, I'll show you All of the things that I'd like to do. It's a game I play the whole day through. Now let me share my dreams with you. I'm a little teapot, on that note We're off to China- grab your coat. We can fly a kite and row our bot And eat with chopsticks as we float. I'm a little teapot, si senor. All over Mexico we can tour. I'll become a mighty matador And fight the bull while you keep score. I'm a little teapot, watch me fly Just like a spaceship in the sky. On another planet way up high, we'll meet an alien eye to eye. I'm a little tea-"

"How long is this song?!" Dean snapped and stopped my singing. Letting out a sigh I decided that was enough singing.

"It's longer than that, but do you see the point? Some how a teapot is being involved in this. The way the song goes is the way people are dying," I explained to him. I nibbled once again on my breakfast as Dean and Sam seemed to let this sink in.

"We're talking about a teapot though!" Dean declared dejectedly. This wasn't a manly hunt. This was hilarious to watch his reaction to.

"Hey teapots kill and I guess we're going to be the ones to stop it," I declared, finishing half my sandwich. Sam grabbed his out of the bag and also began to eat his meal.

"So do clowns," Sam mumbled. I looked at him questioningly, but Dean just shook his head.

"But it's a teapot!" Dean whined dramatically. I gave him a lazy look before steeling some of his coffee. Being over dramatic he let out a long sigh.

"How do you kill a teapot?" Sam asked as he glanced at me. I sat there silently as I thought this over. It couldn't be the actual teapot that was killing these people. A spirit or something more like it, so the spirit must be attached to a teapot. This seemed like the thing a spirit would. What spirit was it though? The teapot song was a child's song, so maybe it was a child's spirit. Now how to tie these bits of information together…

"Earth to Ashley. Sam asked you a question," Dean stated waving a hand in front of my face. I looked up from the table to see them both looking at me. Must have gone off in my own world.

"This sounds like something a spirit would do. Plus the song is a child's song, so it must be a child's spirit. If this spirit is killing people this way then there are the other parts of the song. There was already the kitchen scene, the part where they talk about the dreams, and the matador. This means that there is the Chinese scene, the spaceship, the opera, the pirates, the fox hunt, the jungle, and then it goes back the family scene again; so that's how many more ways the spirit will kill," I informed them. Dean stared at me like I was crazy while Sam just had a blank look on his face.

"You came up with this in five minutes?" Sam asked in a little disbelief. A cheesy smile came on to my face as I looked down at the table in embarrassment. Yeah I liked this job a little to much.

"I just recognize the way it's killing. It really isn't that hard to figure out," I mumbled not looking up at him. A few of my blonde locks fell into my face as I avoided their gazes. My smarts were good in situations like these, but sometimes they embarrassed me a bit.

"It would have taken us longer to have figured it out. Now we need to find the teapot," Dean said as he took the other half of my breakfast. An irritated sigh escaped me as I watched him eat my breakfast. I wasn't going to eat that half, but could have saved if for later.

"It might not be an actual teapot. It could just be a spirit that is following the teapot song. So just look up child deaths that have happened here," I told him as I watched him eat my sandwich. Looking to Sam I saw that he was eating his breakfast while looking on the computer. He was sprawled out comfortably as he enjoyed his meal. Although Jack in the Box wasn't really a meal.

Silence fell around as we all just sat there. Dean continued to eat my food like a slob, disgusting me a bit. It seemed like there wasn't really anything for me to do. Getting up I walked over to my bag and bent down to it. I pulled out a pair of short shorts and a muscle shirt. I also grabbed some clean underwear and a bra along with my ipod. Dean and Sam's stare didn't go unnoticed as I walked into the bathroom and changed. While I was in the rather small bathroom, I also pulled my hair up into a high ponytail.

I walked back into the room, running my fingers through my hair. Stopping in my tracks, I looked up to see Sam and Dean still looking at me. Their stares seemed a little weird, especially the little glimmer that appeared in their eyes. Shaking my head, I walked back over to Sam and mine's bed and started to put on my running shoes. Even as I was doing this they still seemed to watch me, making me feel rather awkward.

"Where you going?" Dean question next to me. Standing up straight I checked my ipod before turning to him.

"I'm going for a run. It's your turn to work on this hunt!" I grinned as I walked over to the door and opened it. Heat instantly fell into the room in waves as I felt myself get hotter. Looking out over the busy streets and sidewalks I looked back at them. "I'm going to put your number in my phone so I can call you. In case something happens you know."

At the same time Dean and Sam tossed me their phones. Shaking my head at them I added myself to their phones while finding their numbers. I put their numbers on speed dial before tossing them back at them. Looking up I saw that they were still looking at me. Was I that ugly?

"Have a nice run," Dean stated as he took another bite of food.

"Yeah, see ya," I said as I walked out the door and shut it behind me. Standing there for a second I waited for my adrenaline to kick in. Closing my eyes, I thought about the wind running across my bare skin, my feet colliding the scorching hot asphalt, the way it felt to be free of any worry. Feeling the urge to run I took off down the walkway and down the stairs. Dashing across the sidewalk and around people felt so good. All the events that have happened in the past few weeks seemed to leave me as I enjoyed my run and the music playing from my ipod.


	10. I'm a Little Teapot Part 2

Every inch of me was covered in a layer of sweat. The heat emitting from the summer sun beat down on me. Even though the wind that ran across me was warm it was refreshing. The smile that was on my face when I first started running was still there, and it had been about an hour or so of running. A thought of Sam and Dean finally crossed my mind.

__

Wonder how they're doing on the hunt

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

"Dude, if you don't want to date her I gladly will!" Dean said as soon as Ashley had left. I glared at him slightly as I sunk into the bed more. I didn't want to admit it, but Ashley was really beautiful and very attractive. "What do you say?" Dean asked in an excited tone.

"Why would I care? I don't care," I told him in a blank tone, not taking my eyes off the computer. It was rather hard to focus though. Right before Ashley left I got a glimpse of a smile on her face. She seemed so happy and all she was doing was running. Why didn't she do that around us?

"Sure you don't care. That's why you aren't looking at me or researching on the computer," Dean taunted as he smirked at me. Finally I glared over at him before looking back at the computer.

"Dean I don't care if you date her. Just take your own advice and don't hurt her," I growled slightly at him. The smirk fell from his face as it switch to a frown and a glare. What'd I do now?

"Sam, you need to forget about the past and move on! Why cant you see what is right in front of you? I know you loved Jessica and were going to marry the girl, but she's gone now. Just let yourself be happy," Dean said as he looked out the window and away from me. Slight anger seemed to fill me, but so did sadness. The truth was that Jessica was gone and she was never coming back. I just didn't want to face that.

"You expect me to be happy with Ashley?"

"Ashley cares about you a lot, Sam. Your just choosing not see it and ignore it. Why do you think she ran away last night when she saw you with that girl? If I was her I wouldn't have come back, that should be tearing her apart. Yet here she is, still with us, and still working with us," Dean told me, still looking out the window. He did have a point though. What happened last night was wrong and was a mistake. Yet she came back.

"How do you know she even likes me?" I asked, I couldn't see any signs of her liking me. Could Dean see them better than me?

"Every time you look at her longer than necessary she blushes and gets a dazed look on her face. When you hold her she just melts in your arms and relaxes. She loves to be here with us because she really was alone. Whenever your around her a sparkle appears in her eyes that shows how happy she is. Sam, you just don't notice these things. You don't want to notice these things because you don't want to get over Jessica," Dean conveyed to me. There was a slight pang in my heart at his words. I didn't want to get over Jessica because I really didn't want to believe she was gone. I didn't want Ashley to hurt though because of me. "What would you do if some other guy dated Ashley? A guy other than us that we didn't know anything about?"

Surprise along with jealousy filled me as Dean said this. It really would bother me if someone other than us was with her. The image of some other guy holding her, making her smile, making her laugh, kissing her filled my head. Was this jealousy really a sign that I did like her? What about Jessica though?

"That's her choice not ours," I told Dean, trying to cover up the jealousy that I was feeling. I didn't seem to do a good job at it though.

"Yeah, that's why you have a pissed off look on your face. You need to let yourself be happy again, but this time _the girl _will know the truth about us and what we do," Dean said as turned to look back at me, "I'm the stupid one, don't make a mistake."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Exhaustion hit me in the face as I finally stopped and sat on a bench. My chest rose and fell as I took in deep breaths, trying to get as much oxygen to my lungs as possible. People just walked by and didn't pay attention to me. It was to be expected, but I watched them as they talked on their cell phones or their companion that walked next to them. Leaning back against the bench I could feel the wood scratch my legs. The sun continued to beat down on me as I began to ease drop on conversations.

People talked about gas, food, politics, work, what they were wearing. They talked about anything and everything. They all seemed to be really happy and enjoying themselves, especially all the couples. The couples held hands as they walked together and enjoyed each other's presences. This just seemed to me make me wonder if Sam and I could ever be like this?

__

"Sam and you could be like this. He just hasn't moved on yet," a voice spoke next to me. My head snapped in that direction to see a girl with blonde hair and a white night gown looking at me. There was a translucent look to her and it was obvious that no one else saw her, because every guy should be looking at her. She was beautiful!

Pulling out my cell phone I put it to my ear. I didn't want people to think I was crazy and talking to no one, so I'd just fool them. "Who are you?" I asked her softly and kindly as possible.

__

"Her name is Jessica. I'm Mary," another women spoke from my left. Turning in her direction she also had blonde hair that fell in waves. Both these women seemed to have similar looks.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked a little confused glancing from each of them. They both put beautiful smiles on their faces as the looked at me. This was different for me.

__

"We're here to talk to you about Sam. See I'm Sam's girlfriend, only I was killed," Jessica told me, not seeming bothered by this at all.

__

"I'm Sam and Dean's mother. Jessica and I were killed by the same thing," Mary told me, her smile not faltering. I fell into a daze as I nodded at this information. I wasn't used to talking to spirits this casually and without them attacking me. This was new for me.

"What about Sam?" I asked a little nervous. If they were here this had to be rather important. Looking back up to the people that were walking by, I saw they were glancing at me and watching me.

__

"We're just here to tell you to be patient with him. Sam is still torn up over my death and cant seem to move on. You can help him though and you can make him happy again," Jessica explained as she grew fainter and fainter, making it harder to see her.

__

"Just give my son a chance. Now we must go, we're not suppose to be here," Mary said, and before I could ask anything else they bother disappeared with a flash. All I could do was sit there in a daze as I mulled over their words.

Shakily I stood up and made my way back to the hotel. Everything that happened around me went overlooked as I thought about what just happened. Why couldn't I just have a normal day without anything supernatural? It was the life of a hunter, so I guess it was to be expected.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked. I jumped where I stood and looked at him a little surprised. I hadn't realized that I made it back to the hotel already. Finally looking at them I noticed that they hadn't moved. Dean sat in his same seat while Sam still laid on the bed, only he seemed a little more tense. Something obviously happened while I was gone.

"Nothing, so did you find anything out?" I asked trying to change the subject. Dean saw what I was trying to do but ignored it. He just turned in his seat and looked out the window once more.

"We haven't found anything yet. I'm still looking. I should have something by tonight though," Sam defended as he looked at his computer and looked away from me.

"We don't really have that time. Someone could die by then," I said as I flopped onto Dean's bed. Closing my eyes, I let myself relax after my run and chat with Jessica and Mary. It didn't seem necessary that I told Sam and Dean about them, plus it was a private conversation.

"We're doing the best we can," Dean defended as well. Lazily I opened my eyes and looked over at him. There was a slight glare on his face as he looked at me. It seemed he didn't like someone bad mouthing his hunt. All I did was stare over at him as I tried to stay awake. Light shined in through the window gave Dean a softer look to his face. Why couldn't he do that naturally.

After what seemed like forever of silence and staring I finally started to fall asleep. The wrinkled comforter below me felt like it grew softer as I felt like I sunk into the bed more. My lips parted a bit as I breathed in slow deep breaths. Not fighting it I let sleep overtake me.

__

"Come on Dad! Lets go see the spaceship!" A little boy yelled excitedly as he pulled at his Dad's hand. The boy looked no more than five maybe six and had curly brown hair. He had these bright blue eyes that sparkled with excitement as he looked up at his Dad. His father had a similar look to him only he was more mature with age and was built with muscle.

"We have to wait for Mom and sister, then we can go see the space ship," the father told the boy as he picked him up and put him on his hip. The smile was still on his face as he looked down the hall and waited for their Mom and sister. Taking in the whole scene I noticed that there was a place where you paid to get in. Above the rather large booth it said 'The Rush Museum Where You Interact With The Past!'.

__

"There they are Daddy! Lets go now!" the boy said as he began to squirm in his Dad's hold. The father finally put the boy down when his Mom and sister stood next to them. The boy grabbed his sisters hand as they darted into a room. The Mom and Dad smiled at each other before they followed their kids.

When they entered the room it was like you were walking through space and on planets. There all different displays from different planets. The ceiling was covered in glowing stars that lit their path, but the room was still dark. Walking up to their kids, they watched as they bounced in front of the spaceship and exclaimed about how cool it was.

__

The mother glanced back as steam started to file into the room. The metal chains that separated them from the displays grew moist as the room seemed to disappear into a fog. The father pulled his kids over to him as well as the mother. Fear appeared on the kids faces as they looked around frantically. The room grew completely white and everything went unseen.

__

"I'm a little teapot, watch me fly Just like a spaceship in the sky. On another planet way up high, we'll met an alien eye to eye," a little girl's voice sang and echoed around them. The family started to panic as they took in quick breaths. The first to be effected by the steam was the mother. She fell to her knees as she began to cough and take in air. The rest of the family soon followed what she did as they also fell to their knees. After a few minutes there was a couple thuds and the steam disappeared, as if it was never their.

There on the floor laid the family…dead.

I sat up so quickly that I actually tumbled to the floor. This grabbed Dean and Sam's attention as they looked over at me. Sam took noticed of my flustered form first and appeared at my side. My throat felt dry as if I had also suffered from the steam. I shook my head a few times as I tried to come back to reality, but that dream kept playing through my head.

"I know where the next death is going to be," I said cutting off anything they had been saying to me. Sam and Dean looked at each other before Sam helped me off the floor and back onto the bed. Sam placed his hands on my knees as I stared into his blue green eyes. Even though I was a little shaken and scared I saw that there was worry evident in his eyes. He seemed more worried about me than what I had said. This was not the time to be thinking about my feelings. "Did you not hear me? I know where the next death is at!"

"Where?" Dean asked from behind me. Sam was still in front of me as he waited for my answer.

"The Rush Museum. The family is going to be killed in the space part of the museum. I don't know when though," I told them. Sam looked over my shoulder and to Dean. Closing my eyes the dream began to play before me, as fresh as ever.

A shiver slithered up my spine like a snake. Those children were to young to die. There was no reason for them to fall victim of death. The dream of them continued to play in my head. As it played over and over I grew more determined to stop them from being killed. The last vision I had I was unable to save the family, I wasn't about to let that happen again.

"If we don't know when they are going to be killed we'll need to stake out the place. We'll sneak in during business hours and then we'll have to stay the night there. They might show up as soon as the place opens," Sam began to order as he grabbed his bag off the floor. Dean followed suit with him and then picked my bag up. I stared at Dean a little surprised, but he quickly ruined that. He tossed my bag at me at a blinding speed and knocked me off the bed and to the floor. My back collided into the wall as I fell between the bed and floor uncomfortably.

"Oops…" Dean said from across the room.

"Real nice Dean!" Sam snapped at him. Looking up I saw Sam kneeling on the edge of the bed. He grabbed my bad off of me before he tossed it behind him. I think I heard Dean grumble a bit as his heavy foot steps made there way across the room. Sam looked at me for a second before he turned around. Dean's hand flashed against Sam and pushed him down on top of me. This time though we weren't stuck between the wall and bed, but we were flat on the floor, Sam on top of me.

Instantly a blush crossed both our faces. My hands laid lightly against his chest as my fingers felt the fabric beneath them. Sam's warm breath cascaded across my face as he looked down at me. When I was finally able to ignore my blush I looked into his eyes, and I instantly melted in them. Something seemed to dance in his green eyes, and I felt like I was being drawn to him. My breathing became slightly ragged as Sam leaned in towards me more, our lips just barely an inch apart. My lips parted slightly as Sam's breath danced across them. In the blink of an eye Sam's lips were finally on mine. At first the kiss was just a kiss, but then it grew more passionate. There was so much feeling and emotion put into just one kiss, but could I really be reading these emotions right?

"I didn't mean to push you on the floor just for you to stay there! Lets go!" Dean snapped from across the room. Even at Dean's outburst, Sam pulled away from me slowly. I couldn't help but try and avoid his gaze. Lightly he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face back up to look at him. His eyes were soft and there was a light smile on his face.

"I don't regret this…we'll talk about it later," Sam whispered as he got off of me. He had one foot on each side of my waist as he held out his hand. I stared at him blankly for a second before I finally let a smile creep onto my face. Reaching up I put my hand into his, letting his larger hand wrap around my smaller one. I couldn't help but notice how our hands seemed to fit together. For once in my life maybe I was going to be able have something that makes me happy and not let it get killed.


	11. I'm a Little Teapot Part 3

Dean and I were leaning against the wall outside the space exhibit. Ashley went off about an hour ago to see if she could find the family. I found myself constantly looking down the hall to see if she was coming. My mind wasn't even on the hunt but on the kiss Ashley and I shared earlier. In that one kiss Ashley seemed to show me so much love that it was almost overwhelming. A feeling of happiness started to fill me, but it was soon replaced by slight guilt. What about Jessica? Would I really be able to move on without Jessica. To think I was going to marry Jessica and now I had these feelings for Ashley unlike the feelings I had for Jessica. We're these feelings for better or worse?

"What's on your mind Sam?" Dean asked from next to me. He wasn't looking at me, but his eyes were trailing up and down the bodies of women.

"I'm just thinking," I stated, once again glancing down the hall. The longer it took Ashley to get back here the more anxious I grew.

"Usually people don't think for an hour straight," Dean remarked as he smiled at a blonde passing by. The girl just smirked at him as the swing in her hips seemed to increase. Sometimes I wished things like this wouldn't happen to my brother.

"Well I'm not like other people, and people think all day about certain things," I said, taking my eyes away from him and looking down the hall. Maybe it was time that one of us went and looked for her.

"Alright fine, let me state that differently. People usually don't think about a kiss for an hour straight," Dean indicated. I glared at him from the corner of my eye, but continued to watch down the hall. I thought for sure that he hadn't seen us.

"I'm not thinking about the kiss," I remarked defensively. Looking back at Dean I saw a huge smile on his face. "What?"

"I didn't know you two actually kissed," Dean laughed as he continued to smile at me. This just seemed to annoy me more as I glared back at him. Dean just had to pry into my business, but I could never pry very deep into his. Sometimes my brother just needed to back off.

"Forget it, I'm going to go look for Ashley," I stated as I started to walk away.

"Sure you are!" Dean shouted after me. Once again, I glared back at him only to have him laugh at me. Focusing on where I was going I looked around. The first exhibit I checked was the medieval era, then I went to the construction exhibit, Ashley wasn't in any of those. The next exhibit I went to was filled with machinery. People were bustling all over the place, making it near impossible to see where Ashley was. Kids laughter and cries filled the air as they bounced from one place to another. I stood on my the tips of my toes as I tried to see over everyone. It seemed that any where I looked there wasn't a head of brown hair anywhere. This was not only annoying me but it was also worrying me.

"Hey Sam." Turning around Ashley stood in front of me. There was a bright smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side in a cute manner. Her hands were behind her back as she leaned forward. She had this complete and innocent look about her.

"Hey, Ashley, just wanted to see if you found the family," I lied as I tried to ignore her smile. Her smile hadn't left her face and the longer I looked at it the more I wanted to smile back. We needed to focus on the job though.

"Actually I have the found the family. They are the Carson family and I've convinced them to leave the museum. They are going to go to the movies because I wore their daughter out with playing all over the place, so they are going to go do something where they can sit," she answered, still not taking the smile off her face. It didn't seem like the smile was there because she was proud of what she had done, but because of something else.

"Why are you smiling?" I finally asked.

"I just loved spending time with Kellie. She was a lot of fun to play with," Ashley answered, looking at the ground as she kicked at the floor a bit. I looked a little closer at Ashley's face to see that there was a slight blush on her face.

"You enjoy kids?" I asked her without realizing it.

"Yeah I do. Now lets get back to the space exhibit, that spirit might still come," Ashley said, turning around and heading off. I stared at her a moment before I finally jogged to her side. Even though she focused on what was ahead of her, I kept glancing down at her. The attraction that is between us now just seemed to stand out to me, and it felt like it was rolling off her in waves. "Did Dean and you notice anything suspicious while you were standing outside the space display?"

"Nope, everyone went in and everyone came out. Maybe if we stopped the family from getting killed, the spirit will stop killing."

"That's a little too optimistic. This wouldn't be a hunt if that happened!" Ashley joked as she smiled up at me. My heart skipped a beat as I looked down at her. I knew I loved Jessica, but when she smiled at me my heart never skipped beats like this.

"I guess your right," I told her reluctantly. She just laughed at me slightly before she ran up to Dean. He acknowledged her with a nod before looking back in the Space exhibit.

"Alright I say we go in there, split up, and see if we can find anything," Dean said as he made his way across the hall. Ashley glanced between Dean and I as she slowly edged towards him.

"Is it the best idea to split up?" Ashley asked as she stopped in the middle of the hall. Worry was evident in her eyes as she tried to get Dean not to split up.

"We cover more ground that way," Dean stated, getting defensive about her questioning his actions.

"But it would be safer if we stayed together. I mean that thing might come after us and if we're in a group we'll be able to defend one another," Ashley tried to reason with him. It was obvious though he didn't care what she though and she knew it. She seemed to inch away from him slightly as he glared at her. "Never mind lets just get in there."

"Thank you," Dean snapped slight, and walked away. I could see Ashley wince slightly at Dean's harsh behavior but tried her best not to show it. I walked up next to her and laid my hand on the small of her back.

"Try not to let Dean's orders bug you. He just doesn't liked to be questioned about how he hunts. Now come on we better get our searching in before he covers it all," I tried to reassure her. She just gave me a light nod and smile before walking ahead of me. I watched her walk ahead of me until she finally turned and disappeared. I soon followed her example and went my own direction in the exhibit.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

My keen eyes scanned over anything and everything. From where we stood out in the hall this exhibit looked small, but now that we were inside it was gigantic. I really would have felt better if I was looking through this place with either Dean or Sam…preferably Sam.

If I wasn't so focused on this spirit I probably would have found all the different space scenes, somewhat, of interesting. One room it looked like you were walking on the moon, the next you were walking through the galaxies. How were we suppose to figure out if something in here was a spirit? Looking down at my phone I saw Sam's number flash across the screen. I answered while I walked into the next room.

"Hello?"

__

"Hey, Ashley, Dean and I finally met back up. We're standing in front of a map and according to the map there are nine rooms. Dean and I covered six so we're leaving the last three to you. Dean says we'll meet you out front," Sam seemed to tell me rather reluctantly. I looked down at my feet as I stopped and leaned against a rail.

"Why don't you guys just come find me. I'm in the-" I stopped short as I looked at what was in front of me, and my breathing became ragged. In front of me was a group of aliens, all sitting around a table, eating and drinking tea from a teapot. What kind of space display has aliens with teapots!?

__

"Ashley?"

I was unable to respond as I watched one of the aliens eyes turn in my direction. The teapot part of the display may have been realistic, but the aliens looked extremely real. It's black beady eyes bored into me as it tilted its head from side to side as it seemed to study me. Pushing its seat back from the table, it stood up and looked to be a foot or two taller than me. The alien reached its long bony fingers out towards me as steam started to float around my feet.

__

"Ashley?!"

"Sam…it's here!" I whispered into the phone. A crooked and evil smile seemed to dance across the aliens face as it made its way towards me. With quick speed I whipped the gun out that I had hidden in my jeans, and shot the alien. The body of the alien fell, but a little girl now stood before me. She was wearing a pink frilly dress and had tight blonde locks. In her right hand she held a teapot.

__

"I'm a little teapot, watch me fly. Just like a spaceship in the sky. On another plant way up high, we'll meet an alien eye to eye," The little girl sang, before giggling at the end. An evil smirk appeared on her face as I began to sweat. The oxygen in the air began to lessen and I started to cough in order to get in air.

"P-please…don't do…this…" I choked out. The girl just continued to smile down at me as she stood in front of me. It felt like a force pulled on me and made me fall to my knees roughly. My body became racked with coughing as I looked up at her.

__

"Ashley hang on! We're almost there!" Sam shouted from my phone. My phone rocked next to me in an innocent manner. I hadn't even noticed that I'd dropped it.

__

"You've lasted longer than the other families. It doesn't matter though, you'll die just like the rest of them."

"Sam," I cried. I could feel a dark cloudiness start to take over my mind as I fell to the ground. Guess this was my last hunt.

__

"That's it, just give in and die."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

The fear that I felt inside me couldn't be put into put into words. I pushed my legs as fast as they could go as I ran through room after room. It seemed my destination was miles away and there was no way I'd be able to get to it. The image of Ashley filled my mind, her smiling face, her silky soft hair, her soft lips. Then the image of her laying on the floor dead replaced it. This couldn't happen, I wouldn't let it happen.

"Sam! We can't run in there blind!" Dean shouted from behind me. I didn't even look back at him though.

"If we don't get to Ashley she is going to be dead!" I snapped back at him. Pushing back the fear, I tried to stay focused and keep a clear head. It didn't seem to be helping though.

Dean slammed into my back as I stopped at an entrance. Instead of looking into a space display there was noting but white steam. Dean came up next to me and handed me a gun. All we did was give each other a light nod and split up in the fog. I searched everywhere frantically for Ashley, but as time passed it seemed like she was no where. Tears pricked at my eyes as my feet began to drag. Ashley couldn't be gone, this couldn't be happening. Why did it have to be her instead of me?

As a gun shot rang through the room tears instantly fell from my eyes. This couldn't be happening…this shouldn't be happening.

"Sam get over here!" Dean shouted as all the steam just disappeared. Dean was leaning over Ashley as he flipped her onto her back. Her skin was pale and her eyes were shut. My body shook as I ran over to her side and fell to my knees at her side. I let my fingers trace her cheek and felt how cold her skin was.

"She's dead," I whispered in disbelief.

"She hasn't been dead that long! Give her mouth to mouth!" Dean ordered. Hanging on to what little hope I had left, I began to give her mouth to mouth. Unlike earlier, her lips were cold and sent no love towards me.

"Come on Ashley," Dean whispered next to me. The longer and more breath I put into her lungs the more my hope started to disappear. She wasn't going to die. "Sam…come on. It's been to long." I refused to stop, she wasn't going to die. "Sam…"

"Come on Ashley!" I said as I pressed on her chest. Dean grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. There was regret in his eyes as he looked at me with a sorrowful look. Why did this have to happen again. There was no point in trying to hold my tears back.

"I hate teapots," Ashley groaned out. Dean's hands fell from my shoulders as he looked down with me. To our amazement Ashley was staring up at us with half closed eyes as she took in deep breaths.

"Ashley!" Dean and I shouted. In a flash I dove on her and had my arms wrapped tight around her. I didn't care if I was cutting off her breathing supply, all that mattered was that she was alive and that she was ok. Something like this would never happened to her again, I'd put my life on the line to prevent it.


	12. I'm a Little Teapot Part 4

Sam and Dean were working there butts off trying to figure out who the little girl was from the museum. I offered to help them countless times, but the only time they would let me help was to verify if they found the right girl. We were currently researching at a library and all I could do was turn in circles on my computer chair. I was acting like a little kid.

"If your that bored why don't you find a book or something to read?" Dean asked me, finally growing irritated at my circles. Not really realizing I was in a library full of books made me feel rather stupid. I jumped up from my chair and disappeared down one of the many aisles.

My eyes scanned over the many books as I wandered down aisle after aisle. I didn't really comprehend what I was looking at or what subject these books were. It seemed I was in a daze as I looked around. This was better than sitting in a chair and spinning in circles…I guess. The smell of old musty books filled my nose as I tried to follow the scent. It seemed like I was a hound on a hunt. The hound was closing in on the fox, and could taste the extra meal it would receive. For me though I didn't know what the extra meal would be. My hunt was taking place in a library, so it would seem my meal would be some sort of book.

My mind began to think wildly as the smell became familiar to me. A tingling sensation pricked at the back of my neck before it made its way down my spine. Stopping in front of an empty aisle, I looked through to the next row of books. Standing there was a man hunched over and reading a book. There was a old and worn truckers hat on his head. He wore a black and gray flannel shirt. Around his face were tired wrinkles. The man looked older, but there was something that seemed familiar about him.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to introduce yourself?" The man finally asked. I jumped back a bit, surprised, before I finally looked down from embarrassment.

"Sorry, sir," I mumbled before I turned to walk back to Dean and Sam. The man appeared before me, a soft smile on his face.

"No need to be sorry and there is no need to be embarrassed."

"I'm Ashley, Ashley Nightfall," I introduced, putting my hand out to him. He shook it lightly as he smiled softly at me.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Nightfall. I'm Bobby, Bobby Singer," He introduced as well. As soon as the name was out I knew he was a friend of Dean and Sam's. Dean said this was the guy holding onto my truck for me.

"Dean mentioned you! He said you were hanging onto my truck. Thank you so much by the way," I told him, smiling genuinely at him. He seemed to sense me relax as he did the same. Sam nor Dean ever told me anything about Bobby, but from the impression I was getting Bobby seemed very understanding.

"It's no problem. Now why don't you take me to the boys." Nodding my head in an innocent manner, I began to maneuver through the library. This library was rather large and consisted of three stories, but for such a large library it seemed like there was hardly anyone here. Glancing back I saw that Bobby was also examining the library.

"Well you weren't gone very long," Dean pointed out as soon as he saw me. Glancing behind me I stepped aside and let Bobby come into view. A surprised look fell on both Dean and Sam's faces. Not even acknowledging their surprised faces, Bobby sat down in and empty chair and turned to one of the computers.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Sam questioned hesitantly. I glanced from Dean and Sam to Bobby. Bobby paid him no mind and continued to look something up on the computer. When I went to lean more and see what he was looking at Sam grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back towards him. It was strange just standing there and watching Bobby do research on the computer. I began to poke Dean and Sam, trying to signal to ask again, but they just shook their heads at me. Were they scared that Bobby was going to snap at them or something? I mean come on.

"Bobby what are you doing?" I asked him as I leaned closer to him. Once again Sam pushed me back and made me give Bobby space.

"First, I was looking into you _Ashley Nightfall._ It's not nice to lie. Secondly, I was looking into the spirit you three have been hunting," Bobby stated as if it was nothing. The way he said my name let me know right off the bat he knew me, my true name. The blood that flowed through my veins seemed to run cold as I became frozen as a statue. I ignored the stares from Dean and Sam as my eyes locked with Bobby's.

"We need to talk," I said in a dark voice. I didn't mean for it to come out dark, but it couldn't be helped. Bobby stood up from his chair, giving Sam and Dean a light smile, and followed me through the library. It felt like I was going to pass out from panicking so much. My mind was racing with how much information Bobby knew until he put a hand on my shoulder. That simple contact made me nearly jump out of my skin.

I looked around to see that we were now standing outside. We stood at the top of the stairs and in the shade. Every kind of car flew past us on the street below. It was amazing how naïve people were when it came to the all the monsters and demons out there. People on the sidewalk below walked passed as without a care in the world. Not bothering to find out what was out there beyond what they knew. Someone had to wonder, or think about supernatural beings. The smell of grease filled the air from the hamburger stand down the street, with people crowded around it. To think that at one point and time I wanted to be like one of these people.

"Well, Ashley, you wanted to talk. Lets talk," Bobby said as he sat down on the top step. Looking down at him it was easy to tell that he didn't really care what I had to say. To all the hunters out there all us Spark members were the same.

"Bobby, please I'm not like the other Spark members of my family. My father and I are different," I pleaded to him. It was hard to tell if Bobby was trying to be understanding and hear me out or if he thought I was just dishing some bull shit story.

"How can you be different? You don't know for sure. It's happened to-"

"The generation before my father killed the demon that cursed our family. My grandfather, William Spark, killed the demon just before the curse took its hold on him. The family figured if the demon was killed the curse was broken, just like other curses."

"What exactly is your curse?" Bobby asked, finally turning to look at me. He was finally trying to hear me out. This is the first time anyone has been calm when it came to finding out that I was really Ashley Spark.

"It's a curse for demons. At some point and time the curse takes effect and makes the spirit leave the body. This leaves the body open to a demon or wandering spirit."

"There has to be more to it than that," Bobby persisted. I couldn't help but fiddle with the end of my shirt. It was uncomfortable talking about the curse.

"I really don't know all that much about it. It's just a curse that prepares the body for demons. It seems that the curse makes the body stronger both physically and mentally for it's new hostess. Once the curse takes effect the soul slowly begins to fade from the body and lets a demon hone in on it. Some old ancestors of the Sparks thought that the curse also killed anyone close to us, just so that they wouldn't be able to bring the soul back to its body. We don't really things that true though," I tried to explain as well as I could. When I was with my father he never told me a lot about the curse. All he'd tell me was that the curse was broken and I was free. Was that really true though? First father died, then my close friend, then the man who became my second father. All these people died when I knew them, so was that really the legend of the curse taking effect?

"I'm going to look into this curse some more. We cant have you dying or those boys in there. It's obvious Sam has taken a liking to you, and I don't want to see that boy hurt again."

"Bobby, what are you saying?" I asked him, a little confused. Was he going to actually help me?

"I'm going to make sure that you don't die, Ashley Spark. If Dean and Sam like you then I don't have to worry about you. I'll just make sure that the curse is really gone. Besides, it's time for Sam to have a girl in his life again that wont disappear," Bobby chuckled to himself. A blush instantly appeared across my cheeks as I stared at him. Even though Bobby was trying to mess around with me I knew that he knew something. He knew more about this curse than I did most likely. Hopefully he'd let me in on it soon.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

My fingers began to drum across the table in a nervous manner. The tone Ashley used on Bobby surprised both Dean and me. Something was up that we didn't know about, and I didn't like it. If something as wrong or something we should know about Ashley I wanted to know. I had to protect her.

"Dude, I swear you don't stop with the fingers I'm going to break them," Dean threatened as he slammed a book on the table. My fingers curled up into a fist in order to stop them. I couldn't help it though. It was bothering me that something might be wrong.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Dean just chuckled at me as he continued to leaf through another book. The thought of Bobby hurting Ashley filled my mind, but I quickly shot it down because I knew he would do no such thing. There wouldn't be any reason for him to hurt her physically, but he could hurt her emotionally and not know it.

The way Bobby spoke Ashley's name earlier let me know that he knew something we didn't. It sort of bothered me that Bobby might know more about her than I did. If I really wanted to know something I'm sure I could just ask her. The same went for her, if she wanted to know anything all she had to do was ask. Although there would be things I would be reluctant to tell her about.

"Man, you act like a women more than a man. I swear you were suppose to be my sister," Dean stated. Due to Dean's sarcasm it became natural to just punch him in the arm. Dean just punched me right before turning back to his book. It was strange that Dean was doing more research than I was.

"Since when have you two resorted to violence?" Bobby's voice asked. Dean and I both looked up to see that Ashley and Bobby were standing side by side. There was a light smile on Ashley's face as she chuckled at us, while Bobby stared at us like we were children.

Bobby glided over to the computer chair that he had occupied minutes before. He turned back to the computer and began to do more research. Grabbing a book off the table, I placed it in my lap and began to leaf through it. I couldn't help but notice Ashley standing there. First she stood on her toes, acting like she was looking for something, and the she leaned to the side to see around Dean and me. I was trying to figure out what she was doing when she shifted all her weight onto one leg. That's when I noticed that she didn't have a place to sit.

Looking at Bobby and Dean real quick, I made sure they weren't looking. Then I motioned for Ashley to come closer. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she started towards me. Even though she wore a confused expression it was still cute. When she was finally standing close enough, I grabbed her small waist in my hands and swiftly pulled her into my lap. A quiet gasp of surprise escaped her as she stiffened up.

All I did was act like this was natural. The book that had been on my lap now sat on the table and I didn't really know how it got there. I grabbed it once more and placed it in both Ashley's and my lap and began to read it over her shoulder. As soon as I let out a sigh, Ashley shivered and leaned into me slightly more. She seemed to ease into me more as soon as her body relax. I couldn't help but feel good about myself. The feeling of wanting her closer to me seemed to spread through out my body. It was like a hunger that I had to feed.

As smoothly as I could, I wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped my feet up on the table. The chair tilted back slightly and made Ashley rest her head on my shoulder. It didn't seem like she noticed it, but Ashley laid her legs on top of mine and relaxed into me more than she had before. When this happened a feeling a great accomplishment filled me. I was surprised that things went that smoothly. Usually I would have never done something like this. This was something I would think Dean would do, but me?

The silence that was around us was comforting and calm. There was no awkwardness or nervousness to the air. The only emotion that anyone could tell was part of our group would be from the smirks everyone seemed to wear. Of course each smirk was for different reasons. Except Dean and Bobby's, they probably wore the same smirk for the same reason…

"You three don't have to stay here. I'll finish this hunt and you can move onto the next one," Bobby said as he continued to click away on the computer. Ashley and Dean both turned to look at him like he was crazy. Bobby should know us better than anyone else, especially Dean. Once we started a hunt we saw it through to the end.

"No way in hell. We're finishing this hunt ourselves. If someone is moving on to another hunt it will be you, Bobby," Dean almost snapped as he glared slightly at Bobby. It seemed that Ashley could sense a slight quarrel and shied into me more.

"There's nothing left for you to do on this hunt, Dean. I've got the grave sight of the girl. All that's left is to salt and burn the bones," Bobby said right back to Dean in the same tone. Wrapping both arms around Ashley, I was prepared to jump up and between the two if a fight was about to break out. It was unlikely though that they would start fighting physically.

"I don't care. I have to see those bones burn with my own eyes," Dean stated in a dead serious tone. It surprised me that Dean would say something like that. He really had to make sure that this spirit was dead and gone.

"It seems really unnecessary for four of us to do this. I mean you could start on anot-"

"Bobby, no offense but I want this spirit to die as well. I need to see it just as much as Dean does. That thing tried to kill me and I want to watch it pay the consciences," Ashley cut Bobby off. It was surprising to hear Ashley say something like that. Not to long ago she was trying to communicate with spirits to see if they would leave peacefully. Now she wants to watch the thing die? Was hunting with us and this long doing this to her? Were we changing her?

"Whatever happened to not making hunting personal?" Bobby questioned her. The muscles across Ashley's shoulders tightened and let me know that she was ready for a fight as well. Maybe I would need to stop Ashley and Bobby instead of Bobby and Dean from fighting…

"You can't tell me that you've never taken a hunt personal. It's happened to every hunter so you have no right to throw that in my face Bobby Singer," Ashley snapped right back at him. It not only surprised me that Bobby was still fighting over this, but it was also surprising at how defensive Ashley was. Dean and I shared a glance as we watched Bobby glare at each of us. Some type of message seemed to pass between the two and they both relaxed.

"Alright your right. We'll salt and burn the bones tonight _together_. Even if it seems more logical that you three find a new hunt," Bobby said as he stood up from the chair. He didn't turn to look at us as he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the cemetery address. In a flash he stood up and started walking away. Dean followed right behind them and soon they were gone around the corner. Slowly and gently I lifted Ashley off of me and stood up. As soon as her feet were on the ground she began to walk away.

Rather quickly and sloppily, I stacked the books and jogged to her. It took me a second to realize that I had grabbed her hand in mine and was walking next to her. The faint sound of her giggling surrounded us and caused me to blush. Doing all these things around her made me unsure of myself and a little shy.

"Would you two stop flirting and hurry up!" Dean shouted out the window of the Impala. This just made me blush more and Ashley laugh out loud. Things were just intense and now everything was carefree. What were we a bipolar family or something?

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Dean, Sam, and I all sat in the Impala as we waited for Bobby to show up. Earlier he said that he had some business he needed to take care of and to meet him here. He made us all promise to wait for him to show up before we burned our bones. So at the moment I was sitting in the back seat and watching Dean and Sam. Dean had his music playing and was singing along with it while hitting the steering wheel like drums. Sam had his phone out and was checking his email by the looks of it. At least they had something to do! I sitting in the back being bored!

"Dean do you think you could have mercy on our souls and turn that music down?" I asked as I rubbed my temples. Due to my boredom a headache that was starting to form, I was being coming irritable.

At hearing my voice Sam turned to look back at me. There was slight concern etched in his eyes. Being the caring Sam he was, he reached forward to turn the volume down. I was prepared to let out a sight of relief but instead a sigh of irritation escaped me. Dean slapped Sam's hand away and glared at him.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean said and turned the music up even louder. In a flash I was out of the car and had the door slammed behind me. Dean shouted something about his 'baby' but I could careless. The night air nipped at my skin and surprised me at how cool it was. It was cool enough to the point that I wanted to put on my jacket.

Lightly I wrapped my arms around myself and made my way into the graveyard. Just like any other graveyard there trees in random places that gave the place an eerie feel to it. If any graveyard didn't have random trees in it I don't think it would have been as creepy.

For a split second Dean's music filled the air, but was quickly cut off by the sound of a door slamming. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Sam walking towards me. He had his jacket on and was carrying my sweatshirt in his hands. It took Sam a second to realize I was looking at him, but once he felt it he stared right back at me. No words were passed between us as he handed me my black sweatshirt and let me put it on. As soon as it was slipped over my head he stepped slightly closer to me.

"I didn't want you out here by yourself…that spirit might show up," Sam tried to explain. I just nodded lightly at him before I began to walk up and down the many rows of graves. The whole time Sam stood close and scanned the area. Even though I may not have looked it, I was on high alert and ready to draw my gun. There was no way I was going to take a chance of being killed by that brat again.

After an hour or so of walking past graves we heard Dean and Bobby talking. Sam and I both turned to look at them. Dean carried a couple of shoves and gas while Bobby carried the salt and a shovel of his own. Bobby walked right past us but Dean stopped to stand next to us. He handed me a shovel while he handed Sam the gas. Then he was off following Bobby, Sam and me close behind him.

Bobby had already started digging and soon Dean was as well. I went to join them but Sam just took the shovel from me. He smiled down at me and took to long strides and began to dig with the other two men. Feeling slightly vulnerable with my hood down I quickly put it up. With my hood up I was able to scan the surrounding area and not have anyone know I was looking. Instinctively I put my hand on the hilt of my handgun. Something told me that our teapot girl was going to show up.

From their experience Bobby, Dean, and Sam quickly had the grave dug up. Sam and Bobby jumped out of the hole and stood next to me. Dean got to be special and open up the casket. Bobby and Sam both cringed slightly at the sight of the boney corpse. All I seemed to be able to do was scrunch my nose up and stare down at it. It was rather disgusting.

Bending down Sam handed Dean the gas and watched as he pored it all over the corpse. Next was the salt but when Sam went to grab it we noticed it wasn't there. The chill that I hated so much ran up and down my spine. The brat was here.

"Teapot girl is here," I said in a dark voice, as I tightened my grip on the hilt of my gun. Sam and Bobby's stares were easily felt as they looked at me. Dean jumped out of the whole to stand close to the group as he pulled out his gun. We were all now scanning the surrounding area.

"Sam, Ashley, you stay here while Dean and I get some more salt. Don't even think about going off by yourselves," Bobby said as he began to walk away with Dean. All that could be heard was the sound of the fading footsteps. Hesitantly I stepped closer to Sam as I saw a shadow fall over a headstone a few rows back. Sam must have seen it as well, because he stepped closer to me. His chest was pressed up against my right arm as he hid his gun between us. Silently I pulled my gun out as well and prepared myself.

To my shock Sam slumped against me, unconscious. My arms wrapped around his large form and laid him on the ground as gently as I could. Looking around I noticed that a broken teapot now laid on the ground not to far from us. Instantly my hands flew to the back of his head as I began to examine for a wound.

"Sam? He Sam come on?!" I shouted slightly panicked. He didn't move or make a sound which didn't help me at all. Unfortunately I started to look around frantically. "DEAN! BOBBY!!"

My screams didn't go unheard. Dean slid across the grass and next to Sam. Bobby just jumped over us and dropped all his salt into the grave. Once he had the match lit Dean and I were both thrown away from Sam. Dean let out a shout and I let out a scream as I made contact with a gravestone. For a few seconds I blacked out, and was a bit dizzy, but the lack of oxygen I was receiving quickly brought me back to my sense. My eyes flew open and came face to face with the little girl. Her small hands were clamped around my throat. Her grip didn't last long because she was soon bursting into flames and screaming.

Air quickly filled my lungs as I pushed myself to my feet. My back ached slightly from the contact of concrete, but I did my best not to show it. I pushed my hood off my head only to be close to being knocked off my head. Sam now had me wrapped up in a hug. Instantly my arms wrapped around him as he held me close. It was nice being like this even if it was during a hunt.

"Alright lets get this grave covered up. I want to get back to the hotel and sleep!" Dean said as he picked up a shovel. Bobby did the same as Dean, but Sam refused to leave my side. All we wanted to do was hold each other close. Does this mean our relationship was growing?


	13. Asylum Part 1

I sat at the coffee table and researched on the computer. Last night I was unable to get any sleep because my back was killing me. When I went to clean up I saw that my back was covered in bruises. That spirit slammed me pretty hard. A couple of times Sam and Dean had asked if I was alright and of course I told them I was fine. I didn't want to have them worrying over me. My back would heal in time.

A smile fell upon my face as I looked at Sam and Dean. Dean was all sprawled out in his bed and on his stomach. The sunlight rippled across his back and showed all his well toned muscles. Sam looked even better though. Just like Dean, the sunlight also fell upon Sam. Unlike Dean, Sam was laying on his side and facing towards me. All his muscles were flexed, and looked amazing, while wisps of his hair fell in his face. The look on his face is what caught my attention the most, along with his muscles. Sam's face was smooth and relaxed. His lips were parted just slightly as he took in slow deep breaths. It seemed like I fell in a trance as I watched him breath peacefully, his hair fluttering away from his lips and his chest rising and falling.

__

Stop ogling him! I need to focus and try to find us another hunt. Might as well make use of myself while I'm up.

Unwillingly, I turned back to the computer and began to do some research. First I had to filter through all the normal deaths and find something that was unusual. The list of recent deaths seemed to be never ending. An irritated sigh escaped me as I scanned through the list. I was calling upon my physic ability to try and pin point which one of these was supernatural.

It took a lot of energy and willpower in order for me to use my physic ability. Usually I would meditate and train myself each day in order to hone and strengthen my skills. Lately though I had been distracted and was being prevented from my routine.

Not wanting to read each name, I quickly rolled down the page and scanned over all the names. As I grew closer to the bottom my hope was running dry along with my energy, but a name finally popped out at me. Rockford, Illinois. Clicking on the link a picture of an old asylum popped up. Chills shot up and down my spine as I stared at it. Next I looked up recent deaths in the area I noticed that a cop died not to long ago.

A cop, Walter Kelly, shot his wife in the middle of the night. Then shot himself. Earlier he had been working with his partner. They had responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum. The name of the asylum sounded familiar. Looking around the room I saw Dean and Sam's Dad's journal sitting on the nightstand. As quietly as I could I walked over and picked it up. Dean shifted slightly but I quickly backed away and sat back down in my chair.

I began to skip through the pages of the journal. The journal was crammed packed with pages full of information. It made me wonder if Sam and Dean would ever add to it if they hadn't already. After turning one more page the picture of the asylum appeared before me. It was a newspaper clipping talking about a couple of the deaths. This just added fuel to the fire that this place was supernatural.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dean asked as he sat up and stretched. He grabbed his jeans off the floor and put them on. Then he walked over and occupied the chair across from me.

"Just researching. I think I found a place we can go to," I said as I looked at him over the top of the computer. The look on Dean's face though let me know he had something he wanted to say. "What?"

"You haven't slept all night. For three hours you left and for the last two hours you've been on the computer. If your back is bothering you we'll get it fixed," Dean said in a stern voice. How did he know I left the place? I was as quiet as a mouse.

"I don't know what your talking about. My back is just fine."

"So if I came over there and poked it you'd be fine?" Dean questioned with a smirk on his face. This just caused to me glare at him and tense in my seat slightly.

"Go take a shower Dean." He stood up and lightly patted me on the back. It took a lot of strength not to cringe at the contact made to my back. As soon as he was gone though I slammed my fist onto the table, trying to relieve the white pain the blinded my vision. When I went to glare at the bathroom door I noticed that Sam was sitting up and had a worried expression on his face.

"Why didn't you say something sooner about your back?" Sam asked.

"My back is fine!"

"Your not good at lying. Come here." Being obedient, I got up and made my way over to Sam. He sat me down on the bed and moved behind me. Carefully and delicately he took my shirt off. Instantly a blush came to my face as I wrapped my arms around the front of me. I liked Sam, but I wasn't ready to show myself naked to him! "Jesus, Ashley! Your back is horrible! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys or bother you," I said quietly and shyly. This was rather embarrassing for me.

"Lay down," Sam order slightly.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." Carefully I laid down on the bed. My head rested on my folded arms. Then I seemed to sink into the bed as I felt Sam's delicate fingers rubbing my lower back. He put the perfect amount of pressure and he carefully massaged all the knots out of my back. To my surprise I let out a slight moan that made Sam stop for a second, but he quickly started again.

A comfortable silence fell between us as Sam continued to bring relief to my back. There was no awkwardness or hesitance. It was just extremely comfortable and seemed natural. That is until we heard the bathroom door creak open slightly. In a flash Sam had me sit up and pulled the first sweatshirt he could find over my head and covered me up. All I could do was stare at him in slight shock at how fast he had done that.

Dean walked out of the bathroom fully clothed, and rubbing his head with a towel. "So Ashley why don't you tell us about our next hunt?"

"Dean, last night I made a few phone calls. Caleb, Jefferson or Pastor Jim haven't heard from Dad. I think we should call the feds. File a missing persons."

"We already talked about this. Dad would be pissed if we put the feds on his tail," Dean said as he sat down in a chair and started to flip through the journal.

"I don't care any more. After everything that happened back in Kansas he should have been there. You even tried to call him yourself and you got nothing." Dean's cell phone started to ring as he walked over to his bed. He began to dig through some clothes and searched for it.

"What happened in Kansas?" I asked as I watched their little dispute.

"Nothing," They both said at the same time.

"You know he could be dead for all we know," Sam remarked, still watching Dean dig for his cell phone.

"Don't say that," Dean said, "He's not dead. He's-"

"What hiding, busy," Sam stated. It was weird to see the two of them acting this way. Dean finally found his cell phone and opened it. Whatever he saw on the screen made him smile. Not wanting to get between the two of them I moved over to the chair and computer.

"I don't believe it," Dean said softly. Sam just stared at him and his phone.

"What?" Sam asked, although it seemed like he was trying to hide his curiosity. There was a slight pause and some of the tension seemed to leave. This made me relax slightly.

"It's a text message with coordinates," Dean said as he turned to Sam, "Hey, Ashley look these coordinates up."

"You think Dad was texting us?" Sam questioned Dean as I looked up where the coordinates led. The place that I had looked up before appeared on the screen. This place was supernatural, I had been right.

"He's given us coordinates before," Dean stated as he glanced back at me, waiting for me to explain what the coordinates lead to. I really didn't want to get between these two.

"The man can barely work a toaster, Dean," Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam, this is good news. It means he's ok, or alive," Dean assumed. He once again turned towards me and with a slight nod, urging me to tell what I found. Glancing over at Sam though I knew that there were more he wanted to say.

"Well was there a number on the collar idea?" Sam questioned, staring at Dean expectantly. That's when I couldn't help but take notice at how Sam's shirt was tight across his chest. A knot started to form in my stomach as I stared at him, not even paying mind to Dean any more. These two could argue all they wanted as long as I got to stare at Sam.

"No, it said unknown," Dean said nonchalantly.

"Ok well where to the coordinates point?" Sam asked now staring at me. I jumped slightly now that the attention was now turned to me.

"It's the same place that I found earlier," I told him as I turned my attention to the computer, unable to hold his expectant gaze, and trying to hide my blush.

"Which is what?" Dean questioned impatiently. Now they were both hammering me down with their gazes. It was almost unbearable and made me extremely uncomfortable. This hunt didn't seem like it was going to be much fun.

"There was this cop, Walter Kelly, shot his wife in the middle of the night then shot himself. Earlier he had been working with his partner. They had responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum. I looked through your Dad's journal and he also had a paper add about the place. All it talked about was the deaths that had happened in the past," I explained to them. Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he started to pace around. Hopefully I gave them enough information.

"This is a job… Dad wants us to work a job," Sam said to Dean.

Dean turned to Sam, and looked like he was looking on the hopeful side of things, " Well maybe he is there, maybe we'll meet up with him."

"Maybe he's not. I mean he could be sending us there to hunt this thing by ourselves," Sam started to tell him.

Dean cut him off though, "Who cares. If he wants us there it's good enough for me." Dean got up from his chair and made his way across the room. I sort of blocked the two of them out after that and turned back to the computer. Something about the asylum creeped me out. Shivers shot up and down my spine as I looked at the place. There had to be some kind of spirit there.

The hotel door slammed shut and I watched Sam sat on the end of the bed. He had a look on his face between angry and slight regret. Carefully I got up from my seat and sat down next to him. For a minute he didn't respond to my presence. I tried not to let his ignoring me hurt, but it still hurt slightly.

"How's your back?" Sam asked quietly. The only reason he was asking was because it seemed like he had to.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" I solicited him. He finally turned to look at me and gave me a weak smile. Behind his smile though it was obvious to see he wasn't happy with the way things were going.

"Yeah, I'm fine." All of a sudden Sam looked like he was growing nervous and a slight blush crossed his face. His eyes started to searched everything but my face.

"Sam?"

"So…a few days ago. When I kissed you," Sam started to say but stopped. He was obviously uncomfortable about this. His own nervousness now filled me as I stared at him. "More than anything I enjoyed that kiss. But…"

"But?" I was now scared at what he was going to say. I've faced demons and spirits of every kind and the little word 'but' has scared me more than all of those combined.

"I've got my own demons I need to face and I'm still getting over someone I lost recently. There is nothing wrong with you! It's just that I didn't expect to find someone like you so quickly," Sam said now looking at me. The hurt that laid within his eyes tore at my insides and I couldn't help but lay my hand on his shoulder.

Before I knew it I was saying something that I shouldn't have. "You mean Jessica."

Instantly Sam's eyes flashed with shock and anger. Slowly I backed away from him and stared at the floor. This was obviously a touché subject for him. More than anything I wished this wasn't what was keeping him from me. No matter how wrong it was it was how I felt.

"How do you know about Jessica?! Did Dean tell you?!" Sam yelled at me as he now stood in front of me. The look on his face scared me slightly as I continued to back away from him slowly.

"Dean didn't tell me about her. It ha-"

"How did you find out about her?!" Sam once again yelled at me, now gripping my shoulders and staring down at me. The look on his face and in his eyes was fierce and made it seem like he was ready to snap. His grip on my shoulders continued to grow stronger and made my back hurt slightly. I did my best not to let it show in my face though.

"It…It happened when I went on my run. Back in California. I stopped to take a break and…and Jessica appeared. All she told me was the she was your girlfriend and that she was killed… Sam please, I'm sorry," I started to plead to him. My gaze was looking down at the floor. Sam was hurting inside, and it seemed like there was nothing I could do. He wouldn't let me get close, and he wouldn't tell me about things.

"Ashley…I'm sorry," Sam whispered and wrapped me in a hug. More than anything I expected him to push me away and leave. Yet here he was hugging me. Lightly I could feel his tears on my neck as he nuzzled his face there.

Gently I pushed him away and looked at him with a light smile on my face. "Sam, you don't have to jump into any relationship right now. I'm willing to wait until your over Jessica. Then when you are ready for a relationship and if you don't want me, I'll be able to look back and see that at least I got a kiss out of this," I tried to laugh off. It didn't seem to really work because there were now tears streaming down my face. I was a hunter! I shouldn't be crying like this. It was just this decision hurt more than I thought it would of.

Without my knowing, Sam pulled away from me and put his hands on the side of my face. Lightly his hands wiped away my tears as his own disappeared. At the moment he was hurting and I seemed to be sharing his same pain. I loved a man that still needed time to heal. Wait love?

"The last thing I want right now is to be alone, Ashley. It's just I still need to move on from Jessica. I'm just afraid the being I still love her I might hurt you."

"Sam your always going to love Jessica. That will never change. I just want there to be room in your heart for me as well." Looking up at Sam he looked like he was going to say something. At that moment though Dean had to walk in. Quickly he picked up the bags and turned to us. If he noticed that we were 'talking' he didn't seem to show it.

"Alright everything is loaded up! Lets hit the road already," Dean said and once again disappeared outside and into the dark morning. Sam let out a quiet sigh and leaned his forehead against mine. Lightly his thumb drew circles on my left cheek.

"There will always be room in my heart for you. Will you be able to put up with me though while I still love someone else?" There were two different answers my way could go. If I told him yes, I would be with a man who was still grieving over his last love. If I told him no, I would be alone and Sam would have time to heal without the confusion of loving two people.

"Please don't ask me that," I whispered as tears streamed my face even more now. Reluctantly I pulled away from him and stepped around him. As I walked past him I could see his form stiffen as I made my way outside and into the Impala. Dean approached me when he saw what condition I was in, but when I held my hand up to him he backed off. Hopefully this hunt would be able to distract me.

Quietly I waited in the corner of a bar as I watched Sam and Dean pull off their little plan. Dean was going to approach the cop, act like a nosey smartass, and then Sam was going to make him back off. Sam would then use his little charm to get the cop to talk to him and for him to get some information. I had my doubts about the plan, but all I could do was watch and see how it turned out.

Dean walked up to the cop and sat down in front of him. He started to dish some sort of crap story about working for some newspaper or magazine. Instantly the cop already looked annoyed and reluctant to talk. Dean still pressed the cop when Sam quickly approached him. Roughly Sam grabbed Dean and pushed him away.

"How about you leave that poor guy alone?! The man's an officer why don't you show a little respect?!" Sam raised his voice at Dean. For a second Dean stood there and stared at Sam, but then he stalked out of the bar and outside. My job in this plan was to ease drop on the conversation that Sam would have with the cop. It was rather difficult to do though because this guy kept hitting on me.

"Hey there pretty lady. Why don't you come play a game of pool with me and some friends?" The guy was short but looked like he was built of muscle. His clothes were a dirty mess and smelled of alcohol just like his breath. One of his grimy knuckles lightly touched my arm as he started to touch it.

Glancing over at Sam I could see the cop was talking, but he was paying more attention to me it seemed than the cop. Not only was this guy annoying me, but it was annoying me that I was distracting Sam from the job at hand. I could handle this guy on my own…even if he had a ton of muscle.

"Thank you, but no. I just want to relax and enjoy my beer," I said, swirling the beer bottle in my hand in a circular motion. The guy didn't seem to get the hint though. In a defiant manner he pressed his chest up against my arm and glared down at me, it was as if he was trying to give me his sternest look.

"I asked you nicely to come play a game of pool," the guy growled. Turning in my stool I went to glare right back at him.

"And I kindly declined," I told him. The guy just puffed up his chest and pressed himself against me. It would have just been better to stay facing the bar.

"Hey, Miss, is this guy causing you any trouble?" The cop that had been talking to Sam was now standing on the other side of me and eyeing the guy that was touching me. In a flash the guy pulled away from me and seemed to disappear.

"Thank you, Officer," I said as I gave him a sweet smile. He smiled down at me and gave me a chuckle.

"It's no problem. The young man I was talking to though acted a little worried. Thought I might return the favor and take care of his girl," he answered with a slight blush gracing his features. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Officer I'm not his girl. I had the opportunity earlier, but he's still in love with this other girl… you know what maybe you can help me with the confusing situation I'm in."

"I'll do my best Miss."

"So the guy you were talking, his girlfriend just died no to long ago. He's still in love with her, yet he likes me as well. I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't like him, and I was just wondering what your opinion would be in this situation," I explained to him, just cutting back on a **few **details. He looked down at me thoughtfully as he leaned against the bar. In slow motion he put his hat on and showed me a soft smile.

"Well, Miss, I'd say the way he was worrying about you he is getting over his girlfriend's death. He obviously cares for you, and I believe if you give him time, he will move on." With a nod of his head he disappeared out of one of the back doors. I lingered in my seat for a few minutes before I finally got up and made my way outside.

"Are you okay? Did that guy do anything to you? Your not hurt are you?" Sam appeared in front of me and instantly started questioning. Lightly I pressed my finger to his lips and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Your officer friend helped me out. Now lets focus on this hunt." With that I once again walked around him and towards the Impala where Dean was waiting. How many more times was I going to have walk around Sam and listen to my heart continue to break away?


	14. Asylum Part 2

"Can one of you tell me what you found out?" I asked, sitting forward and between Sam and Dean. Sam glanced down at me, but didn't make a notion to talk. Expectantly I turned to Dean.

"There was nothing wrong with officer shoot himself. So something had to of made him shoot his wife and himself. I still don't know how it ties into the asylum," Dean explained, short and sweet. With a silent ok I sat back in my seat and waited patiently for us to arrive at out destination.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x

Dean crawled up and over the fence surrounding the asylum like a monkey. More gracefully Ashley did the same. I offered my hand to her, which seemed to reluctantly take, but she still took it. She muttered a quiet thanks but took off after Dean. We all made our way into the Roosevelt asylum. I couldn't help but step a little closer to Ashley as we made our way in.

"So apparently the cops chased the kids here, into the south wing," I said, turning towards the doors. Ashley walked over to the doors and lightly touched the sign that had 'South Wing' written on it. Her face seemed to concentrate on it.

"South wing huh?" Dean said softly, also approaching the doors. He stopped next to Ashley and pulled out Dad's journal. "Wait a second. South wing. South wing." Ashley leaned in closer to Dean and I couldn't help but notice the slight pang in my chest as she did. It was a small gesture that meant nothing, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. "1972, three kids broke in the south wing. Only one survived. The way he tells it one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."

"So whatever's going on, the south wing seems to be the heart of it," I stated, staring at the doors and Ashley. She glanced at me for a split second before she pulled out a flashlight and began to twirl it in her hands.

"Yeah, but the kids are speed wonking the asylum. Why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean questioned aloud. Ashley bent down low to the ground and picked up a chain hanging loosely. She rattled it slightly and turned to both of us.

"Looks like it is usually chained," she spoke softly and quietly.

"Could have been chained for years," I added, walking closer to her along with Dean.

"Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in," Dean said with that look on his face. Ashley stood up and tapped the door open with her foot. The door gave a silent creek as it opened up to us.

Ashley walked in front of Dean and I, still twirling the flashlight in her hands. The halls were a mess and we were careful not to bump anything. "Let me know if you see any dead people, Hailey Joe," Dean spoke nonchalantly.

"Dude, enough," I stated not liking how carefree he was about the whole thing. Looking towards the wall I noticed how filthy the place was, because of the light shinning though the windows.

"I'm serious you got to be careful. Ghosts are attracted to that whole esp thing you got going on," Dean said, looking down at his emf reader.

"I told you it's not esp, I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams," I tried to defend. Ashley glanced at me from over her shoulder, but continued to walk and stay silent. She'd only said a sentence since we got in here.

"Yeah whatever. Don't ask don't tell," Dean muttered, still glancing down at his hand but following Ashley. Where was she going?

"Are you getting any readings on that things or not?"

"Nope, doesn't mean nobody is home," Dean said, moving his hand back forth to try and get a reading.

"Spirits can't appear certain hours of the day," I told him, watching Ashley walk silent in front of me. Without knowing it my eyes seemed to look up and down her body, noticing the way her hips seemed to sway back and forth. Her hair was in a high pony and swung down her back. To my surprise and shock I noticed how I stiffened under my jeans.

"Yeah, the freaks come out at night."

"Yeah," I said, trying to focus on my environment and not her.

"Hey Sam, who do you think is a hotter physic, Trisha Arquette or Jennifer Love Hewitt or you?" My focus turned to Dean as I punched him in the arm. Immature jerk. All he did was laugh.

Ashley turned into another section of the building, that didn't smell the greatest. Dean let out a whistle as he put his reader away. All three of us wore disgusted faces. Ashley and I more so than Dean. All we could do was let our eyes scan over everything. Ashley went to the other side of the room while I followed Dean. I didn't really like her having a distance between us, even if it wasn't that great.

"Man, electro shock, lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kind of like my man Jack, coo coos nest," Dean said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Do you really need to talk?" Ashley questioned him, looking at him like he was an idiot. Dean's expression faltered slightly as he turned to look at something else. I couldn't help but chuckle at him slightly.

"So what do you think, ghost possessing people?" Dean asked, getting down to business.

"Could be," Ashley said, picking up a tool before tossing it off to the side. It was different seeing her so serious about a hunt. Although all that stuff that happened at the motel could still be bothering her as well.

"Maybe it's more like Amityville haunting," I put out there.

Dean turned to me, "Yeah, spirits driving them insane. Kind of like my man Jack and the shinning."

All I could do was scoff at him, "Dean, when are we gonna talk about it?" Ashley seemed to hear the seriousness of my tone and left to room, leaving me alone with Dean. She also left me alone to worry about her being by herself in this place.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

I quietly began to walk down the hall. Sam and Dean's voices echoed down the hall around me, but I continued to walk. Every so often chills would shoot up my spine, but in my conscious mind I knew there was nothing there. I stopped in my tracks as I looked down the hall. Some papers fluttered to the floor, but that could also be from the broken window letting in a breeze. This place could use a good airing out.

"Ashley come on! We're leaving!" Dean shouted. In a flash I turned around and ran after Dean and Sam. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I didn't like being in this place by myself.

Dean and I waited outside while Sam talked to Dr. James Ellicott. He should be having tons of fun talking about his feelings. His feelings were stuck in the past though. If anything he would talk about Dean and all the drama that seemed to be going on between them. Sam would stay focused though and get the information we needed.

"So what's going on between you and Sam, Nancy Drew?" Dean asked, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was trying to act cool about this whole matter.

"That's the second time you've called me Nancy Drew. Is this a new nickname or something?" I questioned him right back, trying to avoid a conversation that involved Sam. It's not that I didn't want to talk about it. Talking about it with Dean just seemed awkward.

"It's your name for the time being. I'll come up with something more creative. Now answer the

questioned," Dean pressed, not falling for my little distraction. An irritated sigh escaped me as I also shoved my hands in my pockets. There had to be someway I could get free of this…

"Well why don't you tell me what's going on between you and Sam?" Dean gave me a slight glare before a smirk formed on his face. He really wasn't going to let this go. Tears pricked at my eyes as I picked the hem inside my pocket. My lap seemed rather interesting and that's where my eyes stayed.

"He…gave me a choice," I whispered quietly. Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulders and sat closer to me. All he was doing was trying to comfort me and make this easier for me. Even though it hadn't been long, I saw Dean as an older brother. That's at least how he seemed to act around me.

"Your going to have to give me a little more detail," Dean encouraged. Quickly I wiped the tears away and sat up straighter. I would stay strong.

"He asked me if I would be able to put up with him while he loved somebody else."

"Jessica," Dean said in the softest whisper I had ever heard. At her name I couldn't help but feel my heart break even more. I had nothing against her, but it still seemed to hurt that Sam still loved her and not me.

"Yeah, Jessica." Dean was silent and didn't seem to have anything to say. All he could really do was tighten his arm around me. It was nice to be able to get this comfort from him, even if it was only a little.

"I'll talk to him," Dean stated matter-of-factly. Instantly I spun on him, my eyes wide.

"Dean, no. This is between Sam and I. You don't need to-"

"Ashley, he's my brother. Sometimes I have to step in. Now don't worry your pretty little head and I'll handle this alright. Just act comfortable and act like nothing is wrong," Dean spoke reassuringly. His arm was still wrapped around my shoulders as he stood up. We made our way over to the doors and I couldn't help smile at him.

Sam seemed to practically run out the glass doors and past Dean and I. Dean tugged me along as we tried to catch up to him. "Dude, you were in there forever. What were you talking about?" Dean questioned, finally catching me up to speed.

"Just the hospital you know," Sam said, not really telling us much.

"And?" Dean asked, a little irritated.

"And the south wing," Sam told us, looking over his shoulder at us. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell me more. "It's where they housed the real heart cases. The psychotics, the mentally insane."

"Sounds cozy," Dean said, as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, one night in '64 they rioted. Attacked staff, attacked each other," Sam continued to explain.

"So what, the patients took over the asylum?" Dean inquired, as we started to head towards the car. They were walking at a faster past than normal and made me jog to keep up.

"Apparently," Sam stated, not slowing his pace.

Wanting to be part of this questioning I finally spoke up, "Were there any deaths?"

Sam finally turned to both of us now that we were stopped at the Impala. "Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies weren't even recovered. Including our chief of staff Ellicott."

"What do you mean, never recovered?" Dean cut in.

"Cops scouted every inch of the place, but I guess the patients must of…stuffed the body somewhere hidden," Sam said with a slightly disgusted look on his face. I felt my own face scrunch up as a look of understanding seemed to appear of Dean's face. Sometimes Dean took the strangest things too easily.

"That's grand."

"Yeah, so they transferred all the surviving patients and shut down the hospital for good."

"All right to sum it up, we got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of uncovered bodies," Dean said, literally seeming to sum it all up.

"Which would make angry spirits," I spoke again. Sam glanced at me slightly, but I ignored it.

"Good times, guess we'll check out the hospital tonight," Dean stated. We then made our way over to the Impala. Sam glanced back at me and I glanced at Dean. It surprised me how much it helped me knowing that Dean would talk to Sam.

Sam entered the South Wing first and walked around with a video camera. Dean had a flashlight of his own, while I took care of Sam and mine's light. It was decided before we were in here that I would stick to Sam's side. Of course I protested and argued, but the two brothers seemed to agree on their decision and didn't take my opinion into account.

"Getting readings?" Sam asked Dean. Looking over at Dean I could see that his device was picking up a lot of readings.

"Yeah, big time," Dean replied.

"This place is orbing like crazy," Sam said. Standing on my toes I looked over his shoulder and into the camera. There in deed were a ton of little orbs floating all over the place. My whole body shivered instead of just chills shooting up my spine.

"There are probably multiple spirits out and about," Dean stated.

"If these un-recovered bodies are causing the haunting-"

"We have to find 'em and burn them," Dean finished, cutting Sam off. I looped my arm, holding the flashlight, through Sam's as I glanced at the darkness that seemed to lick at our feet. I could feel Sam staring down at me but chose to ignore it. "Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer."

We began to walk down the hall, but I spun around when I heard something. Dean and Sam turned as well, but continued to walk. When we entered a different room Dean went off in one direction while I stayed close to Sam. My arm was still looped through his and I continued to have a firm grip on the flashlight. Sam was the one that guided us in different directions as he turned the camera this way and that.

"Sam?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Ashley," Sam responded, not taking his eyes off the camera or our surroundings.

"Am I the only one creeped out by this place?"

"No," Sam said, spinning in a different direction.

"Ok that makes me feel better," I whispered, spinning the flashlight behind us when I thought I heard something. That's when a nasty person appeared in front of us. I was in shock as Sam made us back away from her.

"Dean?! Dean! Shotgun!"

"Sam get down!" Sam placed a hand on my head and got us out of the way. He put himself between the spirit and I as we crouched low to the ground. He steadied me as we came back up. All three of us looked around for other spirits, but there didn't seem to be any.

"That was weird," Sam said, with an expression to fit his statement.

"Yeah, your telling me," Dean stated, turning and walking away. Sam and I turned and followed him. We began to walk down another corridor. With little light streaming in through the windows.

"No, Dean, I mean it's weird that she didn't attack Ashley and I. She didn't hurt us, or try," Sam tried to explain to him. "So if she didn't want to hurt us what did she want?" We began to pass a room but heard a noise come from it. Sam flipped a flashlight into his own hands and we began to inch our way into the room.


	15. Asylum Part 3

Dean held a gun steady as Sam pulled a bed away. It revealed a blonde teenager curled up in the corner. "Easy, easy it's ok. We're not here to hurt you," I told her softly, easing Dean to put the gun down. The girl was breathing heavy and looked frightened. "You want to tell us your name?"

"Katherine…Kat," She said, still breathing heavy. She stood up and looked at us, fear etched into her body language. Carefully I stepped towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder. In a flash she had her arms wrapped around my waist.

"My name is Ashley. This is Dean and Sam," I introduced for her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam snapped at her slightly. I glared at him slightly, but rubbed a reassuring hand up and down the girls back. She just needed to calm down and she'd be fine.

"Um…my boyfriend Gavin-"

"Is he here?" Dean questioned her. Her breathing was starting to get better, so I pulled away from her slightly.

"Somewhere," she spoke nervously, "he thought it would be fun. To try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just, you know, pretend… I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream."

"Alright, Kat, come here. Sam's going to get you out of here. We're going to find your boyfriend," Dean said as be began to tug her along. Gently I removed Dean's hand and draped my arms around her shoulder.

"No, no, I'm not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you," she stated as strongly as she could.

"Lets not joke around here ok, it's dangerous," Dean tried to reason with her. By the look in her eyes though it was obvious she was going to stay. I didn't know how strong of a bond she had with her boyfriend, but she sure didn't look like she was going to leave without him.

"That's why I've got to find him," she said, finally starting to catch her breath. Reluctantly Sam seemed to nod his head at Dean. For a second Dean glanced at me, and I gave my approval. If this is what she wanted, than she could stay. She saw what she was getting into.

"Alright, guess we split up then," Dean told her. She glanced at Dean, but I stopped her.

"Come on Kat, you can come with me." She nodded her head as she stepped closer to me. Looking towards Dean I saw that he nodded at me. Hopefully he would take the time to talk to Sam. Shivers shot up my spine as I began to walk away with Kat. I didn't like being in this place alone.

"Ashley!" Sam shouted, just as we were about to walk out a door. Looking back at him briefly I saw that there was worry in his eyes. Although I tried to act normal, I still felt hurt looking at him. Hopefully Dean could help. "Be careful."

"You too," I whispered then let the door shut behind me.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Gavin!" I shouted down the hall, turning my flashlight this way and that. Dean just lightly sauntered behind me, taking his time. It annoyed me that he wasn't speeding things up! The kid could be dead for all we knew and here was just taking his sweet time and smelling the daisies. "Dude, you wanna hurry it up a bit."

"Cut me some slack, man! I'm thinking here," Dean grumbled slightly, not speeding up in the slightest bit. Stopping in my tracks, I let out a sigh, and turned to him. I did my best to look at him sternly. "What?"

"Is this about earlier?" I questioned him, just waiting for his sarcastic remark. Every time we seemed to dance around family issues or my dreams, Dean would always try to avoid it or act like it was nothing. He was going to have to talk about it sometime. Now was the perfect time since Ashley wasn't here.

The thought of Ashley wandering around filled me with dread. These spirits could be mean and vicious, and there was no way for me to protect her. What was wrong with me? First I tell her I love someone else, yet she's all I have on my mind. Of course I loved Jessica and always would. It just seemed that I was falling rather hard, and quickly, for Ashley. More than anything I wanted to be with her, I just couldn't help but feel like I'm betraying Jessica. Would she think I was betraying her?

"What? God no. I'm thinking about Ashley," Dean admitted, stopping in front of me. Looking down at him, I noticed that he shoved his hands farther down in his pockets. The fact that Ashley was on his mind, made me slightly angry and jealous. If one of us was going to have Ashley, I was going to make sure it was me. There was no way I was going to let Dean have her like one of his one-night-stands.

"Why?" I tried to ask nonchalantly. Dean still picked up on my irritation. If he was going to rag on me about it, I was going to be way beyond the point of annoyed.

"You see Ashley told me what happened between you two. And I'm slightly disappointed in you," Dean said, pulling his hands out and rubbing them together. He began to pace in front of me like he was a caged animal. It made me feel like he was going to turn and attack me. The dust cloud gathering around his feet gave him an even angrier affect.

"I don't know what your talking about," I stated, trying to play it off. When I turned to walk down the hall, Dean's hand instantly gripped my arm and stopped me. Turning, I glared down at him.

"Ashley told me that you were giving her a choice. You asking her to choose between being with you while you still loved someone else, that's sick man! That girl cares a hell of a lot about you and I know you care about her! Are you using Jessica as an excuse not to be with her?!" Dean shouted at me. The anger that started to build inside me couldn't even be put into words. It was way beyond the boiling point.

"I was just telling her the truth Dean! I still love Jessica and she deserved to know!" I yelled right back at him, yanking my arm out of his grasp. Something stirred behind us, but I chose to ignore it. Things between Dean and I were going to be settled now!

"Your telling her to compete with someone who's dead! How do you think your making her feel? You weren't the one that saw how much pain she was in over one of your questions. She was crying, Sam! You didn't hear the pain in her voice when she told me that you were still in love with Jessica. If your going to love someone else that's fine with me. But don't you dare put Ashley in the middle like that again!" Dean hollered right back in my face. His words hit me like a ton of bricks. It never really occurred to me how much it would hurt Ashley in a situation like that. I just wanted her to know the truth. Thinking about if I was in her position, I would have been heart broken…and I was the cause of it.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked from behind us. Spinning around we saw that there was a slightly panicked boy. He was breathing heavily as he stared at us with wide eyes.

"Gavin?" I asked him, turning my attention to him and trying distract the slight turmoil that was happening inside me.

"Who are you?" Gavin questioned defensively, looking around nervously.

"My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We're here to help you," I explained to him. Hesitantly he walked towards us until he was only a few feet away. He kept glancing behind him though.

"We found your girlfriend," Dean told him, slight irritation still etched in his voice.

"Kat? Is she alright?" he questioned instantly, looking between the two of us. Once more he glanced over his shoulder. My eyes wandered around him to see if anything was there, but there was nothing.

"She's worried about you," I told him truthfully. Dean then came up next to me and also looked behind Gavin. Something must have happened to the kid. If he ran into a spirit why was he unharmed?

"At the moment she's with our Nancy Drew," Dean said to him reassuringly.

"Are you ok?"

"I was running and then I fell."

"Running from what?" Dean asked him, turning his attention onto Gavin. The kid looked shaken up slightly.

"There was…there was this girl. Her face…it was all messed up," Gavin explained, his breathlessness giving off the affect that he was nervous. Maybe he wasn't nervous and was just out of breath. He saw a spirit though, shouldn't he be scared?

"Alright listen, did this girl try to hurt you?" I asked him, trying to stay calm so Gavin would calm down as well. It seemed to be working.

"No she uh…"

"She what?" I pushed, trying to get something important out of him.

"She kissed me," Gavin said, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asked skeptically, looking at the kid with a stunned expression on his face. My facial features couldn't have been much different than his. Why in the world would a spirit be kissing him?

"Uh she didn't hurt you physically did she?" I questioned, trying to keep things focused.

"Dude, she kissed me. I'm scarred for life," Gavin said, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Yeah I would be too…" Dean muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well trust me it could have been worse. Now do you remember anything else?" I pressed, the best time to get information was when the incident was fresh in his mind. There had to be something he could tell us. Something important.

"She uh actually she tried to whisper something in my ear," Gavin said really quickly, almost making his words slur together.

"What?" Dean asked, trying to see if it was something important. I was still slightly stunned that a spirit kissed this kid. It seemed a little unreal and I'd seen a lot of things.

"I don't know I ran like hell."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Kat and I walked down the halls, me turning the flashlight in different directions. Lightly, Kat had her arm looped through mine, making sure we stayed close. I had no problem with it. It actually made me feel better as well. Carefully we maneuvered and tried not to touch anything. The place was already a wreck, but we didn't want to make things worse. Different smells wafted my senses and was forming a slight headache between my eyes. We'd been in here way to long, and I could really use some fresh air.

After awhile my flashlight died. Instantly Kat tightened her hold on my arm. I tried to shake the light, hoping it would turn back on, but it was no use. Quickly I searched the rest of my pockets for some source of light. It seemed that I didn't have one. To bad I was an idiot and left my lighter in my other jeans, that was smart!

"Ow your hurting my arm," Kat said next to me.

"What are you talking about? I can't reach your other arm," I told her. Her breathing began to grow ragged, as she turned and looked up at me. Instantly she had a death hold on my arm she was holding. Looking down at the same time we saw that there was a hand gripping her arm. Instantly screams tore out of our throats as we were pulled through some door.

Kat instantly began to pound on the door. It was no use though. Looking around I could hear breathing and it sent me into a panic. In a flash I had I whipped my cell phone out and speed dialed Sam's number.

__

"Ashley?"

"Sam! A spirit trapped us in a room! We can't get out!" I screamed into the phone. The spirit appeared before, a dirt covered mess, and knocked my cell phone out of my hand. Kat continued to pound on the door until I backed into her. We both screamed as we as we ran around the room and tried to get away from the thing.

"Get me out of here!" Kat shouted.

"Kat! Ashley!" Dean hollered through the door, instantly the sound of him trying to open it could be heard.

"Kat, Ashley, it's not going to hurt you!" Sam yelled through the door, "Listen to me you have to face it. You have to calm down."

"Are you kidding me!" The thing got to close for comfort and I threw Kat out of the way. The nasty spirit continued to makes it's way towards me.

"These spirits aren't trying to hurt us! They are trying to communicate!" I tried to do as Sam said and turned to look at the thing. He said face it so I was going to face it. One of its eyes was swollen shut and its hair was a mop like mess. "Just look at it and face it!"

"Ashley get away from it!" Kat yelled at me from across the room. She had herself pressed up against the wall as much as possible as she stared at me in horror. Turning back to the spirit I did as he said and looked the thing in the face. My face scrunched up in slight fear as it got closer and closer.

"1...3...7..." It whispered in my ear. For a second it lingered there and ran a hand down my face and through my hair. It took all my self control not to whimper at the contact, but I held it in. In an instant it disappeared and everything grew deathly silent. Kat stumbled her way next to me, my phone in her hand, and the door opened.

In a flash Sam pulled Kat and I out of the room. For a second Sam entered the room and looked around with his flashlight. "137," I said.

"What?" Dean and Sam questioned in unison.

"It whispered in my ear 137," I told them again.

"Room number." All three of us said at the same time. My breathing was finally back to normal as I went into instant thinking mode. Dean and Sam crouched down in front of me and I soon joined the group.

"Alright if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone-"

"Then what are they trying to do?" Dean cut Sam off.

"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us," Sam said.

"Guess we'll find out," Dean stated with a stern look on his face. The three of us stood up and turned to the kids. "So, now you guys ready to leave this place?"

"That's an understatement," Kat told him.

"Ok, you get them out of here," Dean said to Sam. Sam stared at the kids for a second before they followed Dean. "I'm gonna go find room 137."

"I'll come with you Dean!" With that I jogged to his side and turned on the new flashlight he handed me. The two of us were silent as we searched the different rooms. As we continued to travel down the hall it continued to keep up it's messy streak. Dean stopped at a white door and forced it opened. The place was just as messy as the halls if not more. Keeping to ourselves, Dean and I looked over different things.

"This is why I get paid the big bucks," Dean said. Looking over at him I saw the he pulled some kind of book out. Quietly I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder. "Patients journal."

The book was filled with all sorts of twisted crap that made me grimace. In the book there were all sorts of different tools. Some pages had blood on them, while others were filled with notes and different incidents. Looking through it made me sick to my stomach. What the hell kind of doctor was Ellicott?

"All work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy," Dean said mainly to himself. It sounded like something behind us made a noise and we both spun to see if something was there. My senses reached their peak as I scanned everything. Not once did the shivers stop up my spine. Something was here and it was watching us. Dean and I both seemed to grow uncomfortable and a silent agreement seemed to pass through us. Get back to Sam.

Dean lead the way as we walked around looking for Sam. When Dean went to turn around the corner a shot rang out and he was instantly crouched against the wall. Well this was a nice welcome. "Gees damn it, damn it, don't shoot! It's me!" Dean yelled.

"Sorry!" Kat yelled back at him. Dean went around the corner first and I hesitantly followed. There was no way I was going to get shot. Looking up at the wall you could see where the rock salt hit. There was still some dust floating in the air.

"What you still doing here? Where's Sam?" Dean instantly questioned. At Sam's name I made my way around Dean and looked at the two teenagers. Sam wasn't with them.

"He went to the basement. You called him," Gavin told Dean, acting a little shaken up. Glancing between Gavin and Kat I looked into the next room to see if this was some kind of sick joke.

"I didn't call him," Dean said, shaking his head slightly and looking worried. Something was wrong now.

"His cell phone rang. He said it was you," Kat explained.

"Basement huh?" Gavin nodded to confirm his question. Dean grabbed a gun before his bag and turned back to them. "Alright, watch yourselves. And watch out for me."

I was practically on Dean's heels as we went into the basement. My knuckles were white as I clutched my flashlight and looked around. Dean called out for Sam, but there was no response. Dean turned around the corner and stumbled back into me. A slight yelp escaped me as I was knocked to my butt. Quickly I jumped to my feet and looked at Sam, ignoring the nasty grime that stuck to my clothes and hands now.

"Man, answer me when I'm calling you!' Dean told him sounding exasperated. Bad vibes rolled off of Sam and I put extra distance between us. My psychic abilities were trying to tell me something and I was going to listen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Sam stated casually. I continued to stay quiet and away from the two brothers. Distances equaled some safety even if I knew Sam wouldn't hurt. I had to stay safe.

"You know that wasn't me who called your cell," Dean informed him. Sam still looked rather relaxed and kept his voice calm. How could you be calm in an asylum?!

"Yeah I know. I guess something lured me down here," Sam told him, looking at him like he was an idiot. Dean didn't seem to really pick up on it. The rest of their conversation I tuned out and watched the way that Sam moved and his aura. When Dean went into another room and left me with Sam I panicked slightly. It took Sam a minute before he followed and I quietly crept behind him. I kept my place in the doorway and continued to keep myself hidden from Sam. If something went wrong I was here for back up.

Dean bent down somewhere in the room and said something about a breeze. Peeking into the room I saw that Sam had a bloody noise and was pointing a gun at his brother. My eyes widened at the sight and I quickly glanced at Dean. He got up and turned to Sam. His eyes traveled to the gun and looked at me for a split second. He didn't stare long enough for Sam to notice.

"Sam, put the gun down."

"Is that an order?"

"It's more of a friendly request," Dean said sarcastically. Could he not bottled his sarcasm up for just a tiny bit?

"You know I'm getting pretty tired of your orders."

"I knew it. Ellicott did something to you."

"You know for once in your life shut your mouth," Sam threatened slightly. The muscles in my legs tightened as I prepared myself to run into the room.

"What are you going to do, Sam? Guns filled with rock salt, it's not going to kill me." And then Sam pulled the trigger. It put me in a state of shock as I listened to Dean crash through the wall with a grunt.

"Nah, but it'll hurt like hell." My breathing grew ragged as I tried to figure out what to do. I listened as Sam wandered into whatever room Dean fell into. This wasn't Sam, but I couldn't do anything to hurt him. He was still the guy I loved, right? My palms grew sweaty as I silently crept into the room and into the next doorway. Sam still had no clue I was here.

Dean laid on the floor and Sam held a different gun in his hand. It was the gun that Dean grabbed before we came down here. The gun was pointed straight at Dean's face and he seemed to hesitate slightly. Maybe Sam was still in there. Maybe there was a way we could get through to him. At the sound of the trigger being pulled my eyes widened. Instantly I shot into the room and jumped on Sam's back. My arm wrapped around his throat as I cut off his air supply. Quickly, Sam jumped to his feet and slammed me back into the wall. A scream ripped through my throat. The grip I had around Sam's throat loosened, but Dean quickly came into the picture and punched him. Sam fell unconscious to the floor while I slid down the wall in pain. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as my face scrunched up in pain.

"You alright?" Dean asked me, gently laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Never been better," I told him sarcastically, trying to ignore the wave of pain that shot up my back.

"Stay with Sam. I'm gonna look around." With that he left me sitting against the wall with an unconscious Sam. Lightly I ran my fingers through Sam's hair. Everything was silent until I heard a table screech across the room and Dean struggling.

"Dean?! DEAN!!" I shouted, trying to sit up. Instantly I fell beck against the wall and Sam started to squirm. The smell of burning flesh filled the room and made me sick to my stomach. Dean must of found the body. Looking in front of me I saw Dean sit up along with Sam.

"Your not gonna try and kill me are ya?" Dean questioned Sam. Slowly Sam got up and glanced from me to Dean.

"Never," Sam said and rubbed his jaw.

"Good, 'cause that'd be awkward."

"Ashley?" Sam asked, coming over to me. As carefully as possible he helped me up. The whole time I winced and groaned in pain. My back seemed to be taking quite a beating lately.

I leaned against the Impala as Gavin and Kat said good bye. Once they were gone Sam said his apology to Dean and we got in the car. Things didn't seem to be going smoothly at the moment. As we were all in the car everything was silent. It seemed to be awkward but none of us made a move to make it better. Dean and Sam had their quarrel problems while I had my back problems.

Something better happen soon to make this better.


End file.
